When Friendship Becomes Something More
by LaurenParrilla
Summary: AU! Teen SwanQueen. High School. I Love fluffy SwanQueen fics so this will mostly be fluff. Mwah! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hi. This is my very first SwanQueen story so please go easy on me. Also, English is not my first language so I apologise beforehand for any mistakes. Thanks. #SwanQueen.**

_**Chapter 1: You're loud, but i'm so proud.**_

Emma ran to the school's library where she knew her best friend would be. She had just found out that she made the girl's hockey team and immediately took off. Emma burst into the library, earning herself a glare from Miss Lucas the librarian.

She saw her friend sitting at a desk elegantly with a lot of books open in front of her. Emma rolled her eyes, but zn affectionate smile graced her lips.

''Regina!'' She yelled, getting a few looks from other students, but Emma couldn't care less. She had to share the news with Regina.

Regina looked up when she heard her name and saw how dishevelled her friend looked. Emma's ponytail was hanging off the side of her head with a few blonde strands hanging in her face. She also had a huge smile on her face.

_''She looks beautiful'' Regina thought as her eyes softened at the sight._

Emma sat down across from her and Regina raised an eyebrow when Emma threw her bag on the floor letting it land with a loud thud.

''Emma Swan why are you disrupting the library?'' Regina asked making Emma cringe at the tone of her voice.

When Emma saw the glint in Regina's eyes she knew her friend wasn't really angry.

Her grin got bigger, ''Guess what?!" She said loudly.

''Shhhhh'' Regina said as she looked around. ''You know I don't like your silly guessing games, Emma. So just tell me.''

''Ugh you're no fun sometimes,'' Emma said with a dramatic eyeroll.

''And you're so loud,'' Regina quipped back as she gave an apologetic smile to Miss Lucas.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Emma announced. ''I made the hocket team!'' she said and jumped up and begin doing a victory dance which included the robot.

Regina started to giggle and grabbed all their stuff and dragged her friend out the library. ''Emma you're gonna get be banned from the library... again!'' she hissed.

Emma just grinned and repeated, ''I made the team''

Regina laughed and pulled her in for a hug, ''Of course you did! I told you you would.'' She stepped back with her hands still on Emma's shoulders. She looked at her friend proudly and said. ''Congratulations, Emma.''

''Thanks, Gina. Now you don't have to worry about me bothering you about how i'm not good enough to get picked. Turns out i'm awesome.'' She added smugly.

''Looks like your head is getting bigger, dear. Better watch out before you block the entire hocker field with it.''

Emma rolled her eyes and took Regina's hand, ''Come on, Fancy Pants. Let's get out of here.''

''Where are we going?'' Regina asked.

''I don't know, but we have to celebrate. Thanks for waiting for me by, by the way.'' she said sincerely.

''Like I had any other choice. You are my ride home, Smarty Pants.'' Regina replied teasingly.

Emma took Regina's bag and handbooks and threw it in the back seat of her car and went around to open the door for Regina.

Regina wanted to snap at Emma for throwing her stuff so carelessly, but decided to thank her for opening the door for her instead.

''Soooo what are we listening to today?'' Emma asked as she got into her yellow beetle. ''Beyonce? Imagine Dragons or Taylor Swift?''

''hmmmm tough choices. I think i'll go with Imagine Dragons today.''

Emma laughed as she put the cd in, ''What a surprise!''

They both laughed as they drove off in search of someplace to celebrate Emma's news.

**TBC**

**A/N Thanks for reading. -GIVES EVERYONE A DELICIOUS RED APPLE THAT'S SO NOT POISONED- ;)**


	2. Did I say that out loud?

**A/N Thanks so much for the follows, favs and reviews. I very much appreciate it. **

**P.S To the reviewer who was worried about Emma getting caught driving underage without a liscenece. I liked your review because I already had this chapter ready where I sort of address that issue. mwah! **

...

''Regina get in the car... please'' Emma begged with clear frustration in her voice.

Regina simply folded her arms across her chest.

Emma got out of the car and walked to where Regina was standing and opened the door for her.

''If you don't get in the car in the next 10 seconds i'm leaving without you.''

''I am not driving anywhere with you today, Emma Swan. Did forget our little deal?''

Emma threw her hands up and groaned,'' Oh my God! Seriously? I'm almost sixteen. I get my liscense next week! No one's gonna pull me over just like no one pulled me over all those other times i drove.'' She said exasperately.

Regina didn't budge. '' We agreed that you'll drive us to school in that ugly little bug of yours once a week. ONCE! You chose Thursday, which was yesterday''

Regina then turned around and walked to her own car.

Emma sighed in annoyance. She yelled after Regina, ''What am I suppose to do with car?!''

Regina smiled victoriously and turned around. ''Just pull your precious car into our driveway. I promise no one will steal it.'' She said condescendingly.

Regina got into her car and shook her head at the blonde's antics. The blonde was currently parking her car while mumbling to herself. She got out and slammed the door making Regina giggle. Regina decided to tease her a little bit.

''Um Emma? Maybe you shouldn't tallk to yourself in public.'' When Emma got into Regina's car, Regina stage whispered, "People will think you're loco''

''Oh, shut up!'' Emma replied and heard what music was playing. ''We are not listening to that Dragon band of yours again.'' She said childishly.

Regina giggled causing Emma to smile and look over at the brunette. ''I'm very annoyed with you right now Regina Mills''

''And I with you, Emma Swan. Don't pout! It's not very becoming of you. Even when you look adorable while doing so.''

Emma's head whipped arround.

_'Shit! Did I just say that last part out loud?'_ Regina thought.

Emma stared at the brunette who seemed to have gone frozen.

''Even though I look adorable?''

Regina bit her bottom lip.

Emma's eyes moved to Regina's lips. ''Don't bite your lip like that!''

Regina looked at her. ''What?!' She asked confused.

Emma cleared her throat. 'Uh nothing. So I look adorable?' she asked again.

''You look like a child... When you pout. '' Regina tried to cover.

'Of cours she doesn't think you look adorable in that way.' Emma scolded herself mentally.

Regina started to drive, but she could still feel Emma's eyes on her. She cleared her throat and asked, ''So... when does the official hockey practice start?''

''Monday. We start Monday so you won't have to wait for me.''

''Don't be silly! Of course I'll wait for you.''

Emma smiled, ''You'll probably get bored watching me practice.''

''Who said I was gonna watch YOU practice?''

''No I didn't mean it like that, I just...''

Regina interrupted her, "Emma! I know what you meant! I simply meant that my attention would be on the book I bought last week."

Silence.

"You can skip this song if you want.'' Regina said.

''No, it's your favourite and I kinda like it as well. Demons is one of their best songs.' he said quietly.

Regina nodded in agreement.

The rest of the drive went quietly as they were both lost in thought.

...

**A/N EEP! I can't wait to post chapter 3. It has the 'scene' my mind conjured up; that started this whole story. Thanks so much for reading. Mwah! -Hands everyone starbucks of their preferred choice-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews, everyone. It's so much appreciated. This chapter sort of continues from the last one. I just skipped the drive to school. Enjoy. Mwah!**

The girls arrived at school; gathered their things and got out of the car. Making their way to the main building, Regina caught sight of a bunch of girls walking towards them. She nudged Emma, but before she could get the blonde's attention, the girls closed in on Emma. To Regina's surprise, Emma smiled at the girls and handed out quick hugs. Regina slowly moved out of the way.

Emma was pretty uncomfortable with all the hugging that was happening. She looked over in search of Regina and frowned when she saw the brunette walking away. Emma excused herself from her new team mates promising she'd be right back. She ran after Regina and reached for Regina's hand with her own, startling the brunette.

''Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you''

''It's okay.''

**_Silence_**

''So I take it those were the new team mates?''

''Yeah. Sorry about that as well. They're a bit much.''

Regina smiled. ''You're one to talk!''

''Hey!'' Emma said with mock anger. ''I'm nothing like them.''

Regina looked at Emma fondly. ''You're certainly not.''

''I mean, I don't do hugs.'' Emma continued.

Regina felt someone staring at her and looked up.

''Um, Emma. Your new friends are staring.''

Emma turned around and was immediately waved over.

''You should go.''

''Nah, I'll see them at practice later''

''It looks like they really need to talk to you.''

Emma glanced at them again and sighed, ''Alright, See you at lunch?''

''Of course'' was all Regina said as she turned around.

Emma frowned and made her way to her new friends.

At break time, Regina was waiting for Emma at their usual table. The blonde soon joined her and slumped down into a chair.

Regina simply handed Emma her lunch which she packed herself because, she didn't trust the cafeteria's food.

''You're too good to me'' Emma said as she took a bite of her sandwich. She looked at Regina, ''Are you okay? You couldn't get rid of me quick enough this morning'' Emma tried to downplay the hurt in her voice by laughing.

''What? That's not true!''

''Well it felt that way'' Emma said sheepishly.

''It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry.'' Regina refused to meet the blonde's eyes when she added, ''I just thought you'd like to spend time with your new friends.'' she said quietly.

Emma immediately understood what was going on.

''I'd rather spend time with you than those loud bunch'' She said while scrunching up her nose, causing Regina to smile.

''Now you know how I feel.'' Regina teased.

''Take that back Regina Mills!''

Regina shook her head as she giggled, ''It's true''

Emma reached over and grabbed Regina's apple. ''That'll teach you not to mess with me" She said smugly and bit into the apple.

Regina laughed softly, ''Careful, dear. That apple might be poisoned''

Emma burst out laughing and started choking on the apple.

''Shit, Swan. You can't die before you playing your first game.''

Emma coughed and took a few breat then turned around and saw her new friend Ruby standing behind her; grinning.

''You okay?'' Ruby asked.

''Yeah fine, thanks.'' She looked over at Regina who was staring at Ruby.

''You almost killed me, Regina!'' She said with a laugh.

Before Regina could say anything Ruby's voice was heard.

''Gods! You're gorgeous.'' She said looking at Regina intently.

''Uh thanks'' Regina said as she blushed a little.

''Are you coming with Emma tonight?'' Ruby asked eagerly.

''Shit! I totallly forgot about tonight.'' Emma said loudly.

''What's happening tonight?'' Regina asked looking at Emma.

She turned her head when Ruby answered.

''OH, the hockey chicks are having a movie night. to get to know each other better.''

''Ooh well I'm not on the team... obviously.''

Ruby laughed, ''We're allowed to bring a friend or two. So will you be gracing us with your presence?'' Ruby asked, giving Regina one of her best smiles.

''Um, I don't know.'' Regina said unsurely and looked over at Emma who has been very quiet. ''Are you going, Emma?''

Emma removed her glare from Ruby and looked at Regina.

''Yes, I sort of have to go. You don't have to go if you don't want to.'' She added hoping Regina would decide to stay home far away from a certain brunette.

''Oh come on, Swan! Don't be a buzz kill!'' She looked at Regina with puppy dog eyes, ''Please come. It's gonna be fun.''

''Okay... sure'' Emma heard Regina say and nearly fell off her chair.

''You never go to these things.'' Emma said, but no one heard her.

''I'm Ruby, by the way'' Ruby said as she offered Regina her hand. ''Most people just calls me 'Rubes' though''

Regina took her hand. ''Nice to meet you Ruby'' she said with a sweet smile.

'What the hell is happening' Emma thought as she looked from Regina to Ruby and to Regina again.

''So i'll see your gorgeous face tonight?'' Ruby asked just to make sure.

Regina nodded, ''Yes i suppose you will'' she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

''Awesome! See you later then'' Ruby said with the a huge smile on her face as she made her way over to her friends' table.

Regina watched her walk away and said, ''Well... she's quite something''

''You never go to these things''Emma repeated.

''I guess I decided to 'live a little' as you so often tell me to'' She said as she took a tiny bite of her sandwich.

''Right...'' Emma said slowly while staring at her friend. ''I'll pick you up at 5 then.''

''You're not driving'' Regina dead-panned.

''Yes. I am''

''Then i suppose i'll just ask Ruby for a lift since I don't know where the 'party' is being held.'' Regina said seriously not knowing the effect that statement had on the blonde.

Emma nearly choked. This time on her sandwich.

''No need. Was just messing with ya. duh!'' She said awkwardly.

Regina raised an eyebrow, ''You're acting weirder than usual.''

Emma shrugged and got up.

''Pick me up at 5. See you later!'' She said and hurried out.

''Just make sure you're ready when i get there'' Regina said loud enough for Emma to hear.

TBC

**A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you still like it. Chapter 4 will be the awesome movie night woohoo. Also, hello Ruby. lol. Mwah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina pulled up in front of Emma's house and honked the horn twice. She was surprised when the door opened immediately, because Emma was almost always late.

When Emma got out, Regina had to do a double take. The first thing she noticed was Emma's long gorgeous blonde hair. It was hanging down in the most softest of curls. Regina's eyes then moved over the blonde's body and she subconsciously nodded her head in approval. A dark skinny jean, white tank top and red converse was the blonde's chosen outfit. Regina then spotted a red leather jacket in the blonde's hands and rolled her eyes.

'_'Does she have to take that thing everywhere_?'' Regina asked herself. She didn't hate the jacket, she actually quite liked it. She just liked giving the blonde a hard time about it. She tried to pull herself together when Emma opened the car door and got in.

''Hey!'' Emma said happily taking in Regina's outfit. ''I love that dress on you,'' She said while smiling sweetly at the brunette.

''You do?'' Regina asked a bit surprised as she looked down at her dress.

Emma faltered for a bit, but thought '_to heck with it_' and nodded, ''Yeah, you always look amazing so don't try and act surprised''

Regina blushed as she said, ''Thank you, Emma''

''You're welcome, Regina'' Emma mocked in Regina's tone as she flashed Regina a radiant smile.

''You should curl your hair more often.'' Regina said as she started her car and pulled away from Emma's house. ''It looks lovely.''

Emma touched her curls and pulled a face. ''Nah! Too much hassle. I burned myself ... twice!''

Regina chuckled at the blonde's reply and said, ''I'd be happy to do it for you.''

''Nope,'' Emma said while shaking her head. ''You'd probably burn me on purpose.''

Regina actually gasped, ''I would never!''

Emma smirked at the brunettes reaction.

''You used to let me braid your hair all the time. What changed?'' Regina asked.

'_I started liking the feel of your hands in my hair way too much.'_ Emma thought. She shrugged and said instead, ''I grew out of it, I guess.''

''That's unfortunate.'' Regina said earning a raised eyebrow from Emma. '_I quite loved the feel of your hair in my hands_' Regina added in her head.

Emma remained quiet and Regina decided to tease her because a quiet Emma Swan is a overthinking Emma Swan.

''Why didn't you leave that jacket of yours at home?''

''Not this again!.'' Emma said exasperately as she looked over at Regina who seemed to be smiling.

''Leave my jacket be. It didn't do anything to you.'' She said as she sticked out her tongue at Regina. Not that Regina could see.

''That jacket hurts my eyes whenever I look at it.'' Regina said and immediately started to giggle. She looked over at the blonde who seemed to be looking right at her.

''Oh you're hilarious!''

''I know.'' Regina said as her giggle turned into a laugh.

Emma shook her head as she tried to hide a smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When they arrived at the address Ruby gave them, they were welcomed by none other than Ruby herself. Emma rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, ''perfect''.

''Now everyone's here!'' Ruby said flashing both Emma and Regina a smile. She took Regina's hand and tugged on it, ''Come on in.''

Regina allowed herself to be led inside by Ruby while Emma stayed behind and watched the whole ordeal. She followed them with a scowl on her face. Ruby was really starting to irritate her.

When Emma got inside, Ruby and Regina was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was about to go look for them, a beautiful asian looking girl stopped her.

''Emma Swan, right?''

''Yeah'' Emma said as she scanned the room.

''I'm Mulan. Welcome to my home and one of many movie nights.'' She said without even a tiny smile.

Emma looked at the girl and saw her rigid posture.

''At ease, soldier!'' She joked while giving a slight salute, but the girl just looked confuse.

Emma shifted her feet awkwardly, ''Well... um thanks for inviting me.'' She cleared her throat. ''Any idea where I can find, Ruby?''

''Yes, she's in the kitchen getting our snacks ready'' Mulan said as she pointed towards the kitchen.

''Cool, I'll go check if she needs any help.'' Emma said and turned to leave, but Mulan stopped her once again.

''No need, She already has someone helping her. Let me go introduce you to the others.'' Mulan said as she practically dragged Emma into the livingroom.

/

Regina was busy putting some potato chips in bowls, while Ruby mixed them some fruity drinks.

''So...'' Ruby said as she looked at Regina.

Regina turned around and faced her, ''Yes?'' She questioned.

''You look gorgeous, by the way'' Ruby complimented her.

''Thank you.'' Regina said softly while carrying on with her task.

Ruby grinned, ''Sorry for putting you to work... I just...'' Ruby started to say, but Regina interrupted her.

''It's no trouble, really.''

''Do you have a boyfriend?''

Regina raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of the question.

''Oh, didn't mean to just blurt that out... but do you... have a boyfriend?''

''No, I do not.''

''Girlfriend?'' Ruby asked with a slight smirk on her lips.

''No, No girlfriend either'' Regina answered sounding a bit dejected.

''How the hell is a girl like you single?'' Ruby asked genuinely surprised.

Just then Emma entered the kitchen and took a bag of chips from Regina. ''OH Regina's not interested'' '_in you_' Emma added in her head. ''She's focussing on school, right Regina?'' Emma said as she looked at her friend.

''Uh... wrong.'' Regina replied as she took the chips from Emma giving her a look.

Emma just looked back at her looking dumbfounded.

''So you're looking for someone?'' Ruby asked excitedly.

''No.'' Regina said confusing the blonde and brunette in front of her. ''Already found some. Someone that I really like actually.'' She said as she looked from Emma to RUby. ''Now if you'll excuse me.''

Regina left the kitchen with two bowls filled with potato chips, leaving a smiling brunette and scowling blonde behind.

/

**A/N All mistakes are my own. Thanks so much for reading. mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma turned to Ruby and finally broke the awkward silence that followed Regina's exit. "Regina's only acting this way because I accused her of being prissy."

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused as she looked up from where she was busy mixing some fruity smoothies.

"She never attends these things. She thinks it's silly. Everything she does tonight, she's basically doing to prove a point... To me. Don't take it too seriously." Emma said. She went to the fridge and took out a few soft drinks. Ignoring the fruity drinks Ruby made, Emma walked right pass her and went to the living room. Ruby stared after Emma with a furrowed brow.

_'hmmm... interesting'_ ruby thought.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina's eyes was on Emma the second Emma entered the room. She saw a few girls grab drinks out of Emma's hand, but the blonde swatted everyone away when they tried to grab the last can as well. Grinning at their pouting faces, Emma looked up and locked eyes with Regina. She made her way over to her friend and sat down right next to her.

"Wanna share?" She asked, holding the Pepsi out to Regina.

"Sure" Regina said with a soft smile as she took the can.

"Wait!" Emma said a bit loudly and reached out to open the can for Regina causing their hands to touch.

Both stilled and was transfixed on their touching hands. Emma was the first to snap out of it when she heard loud laughter. She looked up and saw Ruby looking right at her. Ignoring Ruby she proceeded to open the can for Regina. Regina's eyes was still focussed on their touching hands on the can.

Emma smiled, "Well... Are you gonna drink it?"

Regina looked up and took a tiny sip, "Maybe I should just drink the whole can. You've already had two today." She said sternly.

Emma laughed. "Seriously? I didn't even finish that second one."

"Only because you were already late for class and I had to grab it out of your hands." Regina said and took another sip. She finally looked at the blonde and was caught off guard when she saw Emma's eyes were on her. Regina leaned back in the seat to gather her composure.

"Honestly, Emma. You need to cut down on these."

Emma rolled her eyes and took the drink from Regina. "I'll do that when you cut down on your coffee intake." She took a big swig of the drink, "We both know that's not gonna happen though." She said smugly.

"Yeah, no. Do you think they'd mind if I go make myself some?"

Emma laughed and almost spilt drink all over herself. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you're serious?" Emma asked with a laugh. When she saw Regina's stare she just shook her head and said, "Of course you are." She got up, but Regina pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted coffee?"

''I do.''

Emma stood up again, ''Come on then!''

"Nooo.'' Regina once again pulled Emma down. ''You stay here and mingle with your sporty people. I'll be right back." Regina said with a chuckle when she saw Emma's pout.

Emma reluctantly remained seated as she watched Regina walk away.

"Hey, Swan!". Emma looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long to try out for the team?" A girl named Aurora asked.

"Well, I don't know? I didn't think I was good enough last year?" Emma said with a shrug.

"Really? But you're sooooo good! We're totally winning the tournament this year." Ruby added with a toothy grin as she looked right at Emma causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. Emma didn't know what to make of the leggy brunette's behaviour.

"Yes! I agree with Red." Mulan said as she stood up, causing Aurora to pout and snuggle back into the couch. "We have a secret weapon." Mulan said excitedly. "Our own personal saviour!"

Everyone chuckled at Mulan's antics.

"Wow, saviour huh? No pressure." Emma said looking at all of them.

"To our saviour!" Mulan said as she raised her coke can. Everyone laughed and raised their drinks as well.

"To our saviour!". Everyone echoed.

Emma shook her head. It was like these girls were all drunk.

Ruby stood up and walked over to Emma with a few DVDs in her hands.

"Why don't we let our saviour choose the movie for tonight?" She said holding out the movies to Emma.

Emma raised both eyebrows as she took the movies. _'What was this chick's problem'_, she thought.

"Just please no horror movies!" Belle pleaded.

Emma smiled remembering Regina telling her the same thing a few days ago when they had their annual movie night.

"Duly noted!" She saw Frozen was among the movies. It was Regina's favourite so she chose that one.

"I hope Frozen is okay?".

"Yes!" Ashley yelled out immediately.

Emma looked at the others and they all nodded. She handed the movie over to Ruby and flashed her a big fake smile. The lights got turned off and Emma looked towards the kitchen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina heard the commotion in the living room and laughed softly. Everyone calling Emma the "saviour" really had her giggling and she didn't know why. 'Although_, the name does fit Emma perfectly_, Regina thought. '_She's definitely my saviour_.' After adding sugar to her coffee, she made her way to the living room. She grinned when she noticed which movie was playing. Everyone was absorbed in it. Looking around, Regina saw all the seats were taken. She put her coffee on the small table that stood in front of the television and turned to go fetch a stool in the kitchen when a hand slipped into hers. She felt a gentle tug and was gently being pulled backwards causing her to almost stumble, but she felt someone's hands move around her waist immediately. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on someone's lap. Gasping, she turned around and looked right into emerald green eyes.

"Hey" Emma whispered, looking at Regina with a lopsided grin.

**A/N I hope this one was okay. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. I really appreciate it so much. Enjoy the rest of your day, MWAH!**

#UnpopularOpinion SwanQueen forever. Robin Hood can go fly a kite or turn into the flying monkey that he really is. SwanQueen is endgame. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, loves! Exams happened, but I'm back now. Enjoy. MWAH!  
><strong>

Regina tried to get up, but was firmly held in place by Emma's arms tightening around her waist.

''What are you doing?'' Emma whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran down Regina's spine when she felt Emma's breath against her neck.

''Are you cold,'' Emma asked with a frown.

Regina shook her head and turned to look at the blonde.

''You're gonna miss the movie.'' Emma said with a smile. ''I chose it for you.'' She added sheepishly.

''You did?'' Regina asked, suprised.

Emma nodded, ''Yeah, now watch. Your favourite part is coming up.''

Regina smiled at the blonde before turning around. Her smile got even bigger and her eyes sparkled when her favourite part came on. She didn't know why exactly she loved it so much. It was probably just the way cute little Anna asked, ''_Do you wanna build a snowman?''_

She decided to make herself comfortable on Emma's lap. Moving sideways so that her back rested against the arm of the couch and her legs falling over Emma's lap.

''Comfy?'' Emma asked with a smirk.

''Quite.'' The brunette replied, glancing at the blonde.

''Remember you're in company so... try not to sing too loudly.'' Emma said teasingly.

Regina rolled her eyes. If it were just her and Emma, she wouldn't think twice about singing aloud. She absolutely loved the songs, especially ''Let it go.''. She let out a soft sigh at the fact that she wouldn't be able to sing along.

Emma was having a tiny problem. She had no idea where to put her hands. The only place was in Regina's lap. She felt Regina move forward and automatically put one arm around Regina's back and the other on her lap to stop the girl from falling, but the brunette was merely reaching for the potato crisps Kathryn was holding out to her. The blonde could _feel_ her cheeks turning red and Regina raising an eyebrow at her did not make it any better.

Regina smirked, ''Wanna share?'' She asked, using the same words Emma used earlier.

''Yeah, uh... sure.'' Emma said as she removed her hand from behind Regina's back and decided to hold the bowl in the brunette's lap instead.

''What flavour is it?'' Regina asked when Emma put a few crisps in your mouth.

''Your fav'' Emma said with her mouth still full.

''You like it too, '' The brunette replied as she took a chip.

''Never said I didn't. It's just not my fav.''

''I know, salt and vinegar is'' Regina said as she scrunched up her nose at the blonde's choice.

Emma wanted to reply, but stopped when everyone laughed and giggled. Regina's attention was back on the screen again, but Emma could feel someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Ruby starring right at her. She wasn't even trying to be subtle about it.

Emma leaned in close to Regina. ''I think your girlfriend is trying to kill me with her eyes.''

Regina removed her eyes from the screen to look at the blonde. She was a bit surprised to find Emma's face so close to hers. Her gaze dropped to Emma's lips; causing the blonde to subconsciously lick them.

Regina dragged her eyes away from Emma's pink lips to her emerald eyes. ''I don't have a girlfriend.'' She stated.

''Good to know!'' Emma said without thinking.

''What?'' Regina asked quickly.

''Uh... nothing?'' Emma said as she took a potato chip from the bowl.

Regina frowned as she returned her focus to the movie.

Emma rolled her eyes at herself for almost ruining things between her and Regina. She looked on as Regina got sucked into the movie; A smile permanently on her beautiful face. '_Regina's skin looks so soft_', Emma thought, '_I just want to lay kisses all over her face'._ She let out a soft sigh, '_why did I have to fall for my best friend?_' she questioned herself.

Regina let out an adorable giggle and Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to luscious lips. Without knowing what she was doing, Emma traced the scar on Regina's upper lip with her finger.

Regina gasped when she felt Emma's touch. She turned to look at the blonde, but it looked like Emma was in a world of her own.

''What are you doing?'' Regina whispered as she took Emma's hand in her own.

Emma looked up at the brunette, but her eyes was still unfocused. Regina squeezed Emma's hand and Emma snapped out of it.

''Oh, I'm so sorry! Shit! um I have to go to the bathroom.'' She blurted out.

The blonde moved so fast, Regina didn't even know how exactly she ended up sitting on the couch herself.

She watched as Emma exited the front door and frowned. She decided to get up and follow Emma outside, but was stopped by Ruby.

''Leaving so soon?'' Ruby questioned.

''Um... no. I have to go take care of something. Please excuse me.'' Regina said sweetly.

Ruby stepped away from the door, but kept her hand on the knob.

''I like Emma!'' Regina blurted out.

''Huh?'' Ruby asked confused at Regina's outburst.

''I like... Emma.'' Regina repeated in a shaky voice.

''Oh, well that makes sense.'' Ruby said more to herself.

''Excuse me?''

''It does. I actually thought you guys were dating at first, but when I found out you weren't, I just thought I'd take a chance. I mean, who wouldn't? You're hot!'' Ruby rambled on, causing Regina to blush.

''Thanks.'' Regina said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

''I won't keep you any longer then.'' Ruby said and opened the door for Regina.

''Thank you, Ruby. And I'm sorry if I led you on in any way.''

''You didn't. I'm sorry for coming on so strong.'' Ruby said with a light chuckle.

''I honestly thought you were just super...nice.''

''Ha! I am super nice and I hope we can be friends?''

''Yes, I'd love that.'' Regina said earnestly.

''Cool, see you later.'' Ruby said and walked into the house, leaving a smiling Regina behind.

Regina exited the house and looked around to see if she could spot Emma anywhere, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. She sent a quick text to ask where Emma was and received one back 5 minutes later.

[Im in ur car. i may or may not have spilt some coke on ur seat]

Regina rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to her car.

...

**A/N Thanks for reading and thanks soooo much for following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope this chapter was okay. The next chapter will be up soon. MWAH! -Hands everyone some delicious red apples that I picked from the Mayor's apple tree myself-**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. It's so very much appreciated! Also, I got a review in Italian (I think) and the only thing I understood was "Pronto!" LOL. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes.

...

Emma was in the driver's seat, laying backwards with her eyes closed; singing along to whatever song was playing.

Regina did not want to scare the blonde, so she went over to the passenger's side and lightly tapped on the window.

Emma knew it was Regina before she even opened her eyes. She heard a light tap again, opened her eyes and looked at the brunette.

Regina raised an eyebrow and mouthed for Emma to open the door. Emma sighed before reaching over to unlock the door.

"Were you actually thinking of letting me stand outside my own car?" Regina asked teasingly as she got in.

Emma didn't say anything, instead she took a sip of her soda, which caused Regina to take a look around in the car.

"Relax, I didn't spill anything." Emma said and took another sip. "What are you even doing here?" She asked, and cringed when the question came out harsh.

"I wanted to check up on you." Regina replied, taken aback by Emma's tone.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go back inside. You're missing the movie." Emma said, trying to distract Regina from bringing up the lip touching incident she stormed out of.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked Emma; hurt evident in her voice.

'Good job, Swan! You're such an idiot. It's not her fault you fell in love with her. Well, yes it is, but that does not mean you have to act this harshly towards her. Pull yourself together!'

Emma let out an audible sigh and layed back against the seat again. "Everything is... Fine." She lied. "Would you mind if we headed home... Now?" She asked Regina softly.

Regina tilted her head as she looked at Emma, "No, of course not. You'll have to inform the others first."

"Ugh! I don't feel like going back inside." Emma said with a groan.

"That's okay" Regina said as she took out her phone. "I'll just text Ruby."

"You two are texting now?!" Emma asked; sounding jealous.

Oblivious to Emma's jealousy, Regina said, "Yes, we are."

"You met her like yesterday!"

"And?" Regina asked confused.

"We didn't immediately start texting when we met!"

Regina looked at Emma and started giggling. The giggle turned into a full out laugh. It was music to Emma's ears and the scowl on her face disappeared.

"Em, we were 8 and 9 when we first met. We didn't even have phones back then!" Regina said between laughs.

Emma smiled sheepishly and let out a chuckle, almost spilling her soda.

"Careful with that!" Regina yelled out and took the can from Emma. She brought it to her lips and stopped when she caught Emma's eyes on her. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"N-No, of course not." Emma said as she pulled her gaze away from Regina's lips.

"Thanks." Regina said and handed the drink back to Emma.

Emma took it and quickly pulled away when her hand touched Regina's.

"I'll quickly text Ruby then we can go."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Regina's brow furrowed as she sent the text. She tried to lighten the mood that had suddenly droppped by saying, "You were sort of right when you mentioned Ruby being my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Emma's head whipped around so fast, Regina thought it might snap off.

"What do you mean I was right?"

Regina looked at Emma and was confuse by all the emotions playing out on the blondes face and in her eyes. She couldn't identify them all.

"Well, she just said that she liked me and I informed her that I li... " Regina stopped speaking abruptly. She cleared her throat, "You're acting very weird today. Weirder than usual." She said instead.

She opened the car door, "Come on, let's switch."

They changed seats and Regina started her car and pulled away from Mulan's house.

Emma remained quiet.

"Emma, what's bothering you?"

"I just want to go home, please."

"Okay then..."

The rest of the drive home was quiet and tense. Emma was busy with her phone or at least pretending to be and Regina had no idea what to say or do.

They arrived at Emma's home.

"See you tomorrow?" Regina asked unsurely.

"I have practice." Emma said as she opened the door.

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"And?"

"Oh, well.. Enjoy then." Regina said and gave a sad smile.

"Not with your girlfriend around." Emma mumbled as she got out.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you on Monday." Emma said and got out.

She walked to her door and entered her house without turning around to say or wave goodbye.

Regina just sat there, not sure what the hell just happened. She felt confused and hurt. Eventually she started her car and pulled away; wiping away a tear that landed on her cheek.

...

A/N Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Mwah!


	8. Chapter 8

**/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, everyone! It honestly means sooooo much to me. The last chapter devided you guys, some were "poor Regina" while others said, "poor Emma" I love it! Anyway, here's a new chapter that's way overdue. I don't own OUaT or its characters. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.**

Regina sent Emma quite a few texts over the weekend, but all of them went unanswered. It was now Monday and Regina weren't sure if the Emma still wanted a lift to school. She weren't even sure why exactly Emma was ignoring her, but what she did know was how much it hurt.

She fought back tears and got out of bed. She was about to open the bathroom door when her phone signalled that she received a new message. Regina dove back onto her bed and rummaged under her covers and pillow for the phone. She found it and opened the message. The hopeful expression on her face fell when she saw it was just a text from her Whatsapp group chat with Kathryn and Ruby.

Ruby wanted to know if Regina would join them for lunch.

{I'm not sure. I'll let you know later :) } She sent back.

She went to the bathroom and took a long shower. When she finished, she got dressed, went to the kitchen; grabbed a apple and out the door she went.

Regina eventually decided to swing by Emma's place, just in case. She was disappointed however, when Emma's mom told her Emma already left with Mulan.

~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~

Emma was standing with Mulan, Aurora and Belle next to Mulan's car.

"You missed a fun night." Belle said as she nudged Emma with her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Belle nodded.

"Yes, If by fun you mean being forced to listen to a bunch of girls sing Frozen songs then yeah.." Mulan said and rolled her eyes.

Aurora lightly punched her arm, "Do not pretend as if you did not enjoy the movie." She said.

"Oh, I enjoyed the movie, but the singing ruined everything. You ladies are all horrible singers." She said and sprinted away, with Aurora hot on her heels. Both grinning from ear to ear.

Emma and Belle looked on, both smiling.

"So, why did you leave?" Belle asked, Emma.

Emma just shrugged.

"I don't remember you being this quiet."

When Emma didn't reply, Belle asked, "Is it because of what's going on with your friend and Ruby?"

Emma's head snapped up, "You know?"

"Yeah," Belle said, sounding a bit sad, "I saw them holding hands... Ruby's not exactly subtle..."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Emma mumbled.

Just then Regina pulled up right next to them. She wasn't the only person in her car though. Kathryn exited from the back seat while Ruby got out front. Both laughing. Ruby spotted Emma and Belle first.

"Oh, hey ladies!" She greeted them and gave Belle a wink causing a blush to take over Belle's face and causing Emma to grit her teeth.

"Hi and bye." Kathryn said with a smile and a little wave as she walked past them.

Emma watched on as Ruby talked to Belle and rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting she was doing.

She noticed Regina exiting her car and took in a sharp breath when she saw the brunette was wearing one of her designer jeans. She wore her ballet pumps with it and she looked absolutely adorable. She looked so tiny, but she still maintained her regal posture as she walked. Emma was so focussed on Regina's outfit and how adorable she looked that she didn't even really notice the brunette was walking up to her.

"Hi." Regina greeted softly as she stopped right in front of Emma.

Emma swallowed and looked up, "Um... Hi." She said awkwardly.

The bell rang and Emma quickly picked up her bag.

"Uh... See you later." She said and walked away, Belle following close behind.

Regina let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on, girl!" Ruby said as she laced her arm through Regina's.

"Damn! Belle is so cute! Don't you think?" Ruby said, smiling.

"Sure."

Ruby chuckled, "I think she likes me, but she's so nice and good. Too good for me, ya know?"

"Maybe that's a good thing? I mean, she'll tame you! Hopefully." Regina teased.

"Haha! I can't be tamed." Ruby said with a friendly wink. "So, do you think I should give it a shot?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, I think you should."

"I think you should give Emma a go too."

"She's been ignoring me! What if she somehow found out I have feelings for her and that's why she's ignoring me because she doesn't know how to tell me that she's not interested and ..."

"Whoa! Breathe, girl! You got it all wrong. Ems is totally..."

"Miss Mills." A voice interrupted them.

Mr Gold was standing outside his class room, waiting on all his students.

"You're already 2 minutes late." He said.

Regina looked at Ruby, "See you later" She said and hurried into the classroom saying a soft "sorry" as she passed Mr. Gold.

~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~

Lunch time, Regina found herself at a table surrounded by the school's female field hockey team.

Everyone wanted to know where Emma was and Regina had no clue. She kept looking around the cafeteria, hoping she'd spot the blonde.

The conversation around her faded out. Everyone tried to include her, but her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Regina said and ate her salad.

~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~

Emma and Belle was having their lunch in the library.

"Are we even allowed to eat in here?" Emma questioned. "I've alrealy been banned from this place a couple of times."

"As long as you're with me, you're good!" Belle said with a mysterious smile.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I sometimes help sort out books so I get a few perks."

"Oh... Cool!" Emma said and took a bite of her sandwich.

~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~

That's how the rest of the week went.

Regina hung out with Ruby and Kathryn mostly, while Emma hung out with Belle.

It was now Friday and Emma's first hockey game was taking place that night and her 16th birthday the next day. Emma already invited the hockey team at one of their practices and a few of her class friends...

This weekend was going to be the greatest weekend ever! That's what Emma told Regina a few weeks ago, but now the two weren't even talking so things weren't looking so good...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Mwah! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Your reviews honestly makes my day! I appreciate them, the follows and favourites oh so much. I Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

Emma would be lying if she said she weren't nervous for her first game. Everyone was under the impression that she was going to change the team's losing streak. They started calling her saviour. She even got pats on the back when she walked down the school's hallways. Students stopped her and told her that they couldn't wait to see her kick the other team's butt. So yeah, Emma Swan was a bit nervous.

Their opponents were Boston Comprehensive High School. The school intensely focussed on both Academics and Athletics.

'What have you gotten yourself into, Emma?' She asked herself and looked across the hockey field. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

It was a bit cold out and their coach told them to put their tracksuits on as they warmed up.

It was then that Emma spotted Regina in the bleachers with Kathryn. There was a smile on the brunette's face as she listened to whatever it was Kathryn was telling her. Emma really missed Regina and she felt horrible for ignoring the brunette, but she couldn't let Regina know of the feelings she had for her. She couldn't ruin their friendship by accidentally blurting something out. Plus, the brunette was now in a relationship so that complicated things even further.

She sighed and took off her jacket, "Hey, Aurora!" She called out when she saw the redhead talking with Mulan near the bleachers.

"Yes?" Aurora asked, giving Emma her attention with a smile.

"Can you give this to Regina? It's already cold out and it'll only get colder later on. It doesn't look like she has a jacket on her." Emma rambled as she held her top out.

Aurora took it, "Yeah, of course." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Emma said and went back to do some warm-ups.

~**SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

"So I have no idea how this game actually works." Kathryn admitted.

"What?" Regina asked, surprised. "What are you even doing here?" She added, teasingly.

"Well, someone has to cheer for them!" Kathryn said defensively.

Regina laughed, "One can never go wrong with cheering... Well unless you cheer for the wrong team winning or something..."

"I did that once..."

"No" Regina said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I totally did. It was so embarrassing! Everyone kept looking at me like I was from another planet!"

"No worries, I'll teach you all I know."

"Will you really?"

"Yeah, sure! Emma taught me a few things because, apparently it's a sin if you're clueless about the sport."

They both laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" Aurora asked as she joined the two.

"I found my own saviour" Kathryn said excitedly.

Aurora raised an eyebrow in question.

"Regina here," Kathryn said as she hugged her from the side, "Decided to teach me what I need to know when it comes to hockey."

"Oh, please do! She once cheered when we lost."

"She mentioned something like that." Regina said with a chuckle.

"Ooh lookey! The girls are making their way onto the field. Whooooo hooooo!" Kathryn squeeled.

Regina shook her head and looked towards the field and her mouth fell open when she saw Emma Swan.

Emma was wearing a skirt. Emma Swan, the girl who swore she'd never wear a dress or skirt, was wearing one and she looked amazing. The skirt was like a micro mini and showed off her long, toned legs.

'Gods I love that uniform' Regina thought as she studied the blondes legs and then blushed at her own reaction.

Emma had her blonde curls gathered in a high ponytail that bounced around as she walked. She looked pretty darn good.

"Hey, Regina!" Aurora called out for the second time.

"Uh... Yeah?" Regina asked; her eyes following Emma wherever she went.

"Emma wanted me to give you this." Aurora repeated as she held out Emma's jacket. "She was worried you'd get cold" Aurora added with a knowing smile.

Regina looked at Aurora and took the jacket being held out to her. A smile slowly made its way onto her face.

"She was?"

Aurora nodded.

She looked towards the field and searched for Emma and was surprised when she found the blonde was looking right at her. Emma gave her an unsure little wave and she immediately waved back. She held up the top and mouthed a thank you, gaining a relieved smile from Emma before the blonde ran to her position.

Regina put the jacket on and sighed happily when the smell of Emma surrounded her. Luckily she wore a jean today because, the top would have looked silly had she worn one of her dresses.

"You okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. I'm great." Regina said as she put her hands inside the pockets. She felt something and took it out. It was a packet of sour skittles. Her favourite. This was Emma Swan's way of apologising.

**~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

Regina was trying to explain the game to Kathryn, but the latter was screeching whenever one of their girls was in position of the puck.

"Kat!" Regina said loud enough to gain her attention.

"What?" She asked confused when she saw the irritated look on Regina's face.

"What is the correct name for the "ball" the girls are using?" Regina asked as calmly as she could. She told the blonde the answer 5 times already.

"Uh... A ball... No obviously not a ball... Um... A PACK!" She said and smiled proudly.

"I give up." Regina said, but Kathryn's attention was somewhere else already.

"I honestly thought you would be the one to get through to her." Aurora said with a chuckle.

"You guys tried?"

"Yes, we did. All of us."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could have saved my breath." Regina said with a huff.

"It was fun to watch."

"Ahhhhhhh my God!" Kathryn screamed out causing Regina and Aurora to immediately look towards the field.

Emma was in position of the puck. Dribbling it past 2 opponents. She then lifted her hockey stick in the air and brought it down toward the puck with so much strength; Regina could see the blonde's arm muscles flexing when she hit the puck. The puck flew right into the net. Regina jumped up and cheered, joining an already cheering Kathryn.

The team ran towards Emma and squished her with hugs. All with big smiles on their faces. The final whistle announed the end of the game and Storybrooke High won 3-1. The team's smiles got even bigger as they congratulated one another.

Everyone started chanting, "Saviour!".

"Come on, Let's go!" Kathryn said and grabbed Regina's hand.

All three of them ran down to join almost their entire school on the field. Regina was looking for one person in particular. She spotted bouncing blonde curls a few steps ahead of her... The owner of the curls was being embraced by someone. Regina walked up to the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder.

Emma turned around and when she saw Regina, the smile on her face got even bigger. She pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"Oh my God, we won! I scored two goals. Did you see it?" She asked excitedly, still hugging Regina tightly.

"Yes, I did. Congratulations, Saviour." Regina said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Shut up!" Emma said, still smiling.

"That's what they call you!"

"It's stupid."

"It's... Fitting."

"It's..."

"Swan!" Emma's coach called out. "Get your butt over here!"

"Ugh, I have to go. See you after?" She asked hopefully.

Regina shook her head and bit her bottom lip, "Mom wants me home early."

"Oh... Tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss tomorrow for anything in the World."

"Swan!" The coach yelled again.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, keep it!" Emma said when Regina wanted to take off her jacket.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You can just give it to me tomorrow when you come over." Emma said and helped Regina zip it back up.

"Okay."

Emma smiled at her; gave her a quick hug and whispered a "See you tomorrow" in Regina's ear before taking off.

Regina watched as Emma ran off and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Mwah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own OUaT or its characters. There's also a line in here that belongs to Lana Parrilla. Super nervous about this chapter. I hope it's okay. **

'_We are the champions, we are the champions... Of the World!' _Mulan and Emma sang while Mulan drove them home.

"I just knew you were going to save us from our horrible fate"

Emma laughed at Mulan's choice of words.

"It was just pure luck."

_"L_uck? Oh my Gods your skills are out of this World, Saviour!"

"Please stop calling me that." Emma said with a whine.

Mulan shook her head and Aurora apologetically said, "So not going to happen."

"You're stuck with that name now. Everyone at school already started calling you by it." Mulan said with a proud grin.

"Ugh! Thanks so much for that, by the way." Emma complained, but inside she was still so incredibly happy that they've won the game. And she was even happier for the fact that Regina didn't rip her heart out for being such a horrible friend recently.

'_I have to talk to her and apologise_' _E_mma thought as she lied down on the back seat; yawning.

Aurora was switching radio stations and stopped at a station where Demons by Imagine Dragons were playing.

Emma sat up and told her to leave it there. She looked out the window and realised where they were.

"If this isn't a sign, I don't know what is." She said aloud.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Mulan and Aurora asked simultaneously.

"Can you make a left here, please?"

"Why?" Mulan wanted to know.

"Um... I think I need to talk to someone."

"Regina?" Aurora asked; turning around in the passenger's seat to face Emma.

Emma nodded.

"Mulan turn left." Aurora ordered.

Mulan raised an eyebrow, but turned left anyway.

"Which house?"

"That one." Emma said; pointing out Regina's house.

"Are you sure you wanna go now?" Mulan asked as she checked the time. "It's almost midnight."

"She'll still be awake." Emma said knowingly.

"And her parents?" Mulan questioned further.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Mulan please stop talking and stop the car."

"Okay, okay." Mulan said and pulled up in front of Regina's house.

Emma got out; looking nervous. She looked at the house and back to Mulan and Aurora.

"I won't be long." She said hastily; turned around and slowly but surely approached the house.

"She's so in love with her best friend."

"She is?" Mulan asked surprised.

Aurora nodded, "Don't look so surprised, Mulan. It happens... You fell in love with me." She said with a smirk.

"True." Mulan said and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

**~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

It was 5 minutes to midnight and Regina was wide awake with her phone in her hand.

She and Emma had this thing where they called each other at midnight when it was one of their birthday's.

_'Don't be nervous. It's just Emma. You call her all the time... even though she ignored those calls for the past week. At least she apologised... Well sort of. Don't be the one to break this little tradition of yours. Just press call.' _Regina said to herself as she paced around in her room.

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Okay." She said and pressed call. She nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

"Hello?"

"Emma?" Regina asked unsurely when she heard a strained voice.

"Regina! I was just about to call you."

"You were? Why?" Regina asked confused.

"Open your window." Emma said, sounding out of breath.

"What?" Regina asked, but the line went dead. She looked at her phone in confusion.

A knock sounded at her window and startled Regina, causing her to drop her phone.

"Regina?" Emma's muffled voice came through.

Regina quickly walked over to her window and yanked the curtain open.

"Are you insane?" She asked a smiling Emma.

She opened the window and stood aside to allow Emma to climb in or in Emma's case, to fall in.

"I've told you to never climb up here again. Are you deaf? It's two story's, Emma! You could hurt yourself you idiot!" She said without taking a breath. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you." Emma said while still chuckling.

Regina rolled her eyes, "There's a front door, you know?"

"Yes, I know. I didn't want to wake your parents."

"My parents aren't here." Regina said and walked away from her window.

"Another business trip?"

Regina nodded, "That's why mom wanted me home early. What are you even doing here at this time?" Regina asked; changing the subject.

"Coach took us out for a late dinner and I just decided to stop by when Mulan took this route... Because, I missed you." Emma said softly.

Regina got agitated at the fact that Emma said she missed her when she was the one who has been ignoring her for the past week.

"Skittles, Emma! Really? Are we eight?"

Emma was caught off guard.

"But you love..."

"You ignored me for a week!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I've texted you. And called!"

Emma looked down at her feet.

"You," Regina said pointing at Emma, "just flat out ignored me," she continued and pointed at herself. "And I have no idea why!"

Emma looked up when she heard Regina's voice hitch. She took a step towards Regina, but Regina retreated.

"Please don't cry." Emma said softly as she looked at the brunette.

"Do not tell me what to do, Emma Swan." Regina said as she took a tissue from her bedside table. "I am not crying." She added while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I really am sorry... I just... I..."

"You what? You don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"No, of course not!"

"What?" Regina asked, taken aback by the answer.

"No, that's not what I meant. Ugh!"

"Did I do something wrong that I'm not aware of?"

Emma shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I just..."

"You just what?" Regina pushed.

"I just can't tell you."

"This is what being friends is all about... To Help each other, but I can't help you if you won't tell me what's bothering you. And I know it's something big because, hello, you've been ignorning me for a week and it hurts, okay? More than you know. And you not telling me, only makes me think that I did something wrong."

"Believe me when I say that you're not the one who did anyhting wrong. I am." Emma said and sat down on Regina's bed.

She then layed backwards and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Just tell me." Regina said as she sat down next to Emma.

"I can't. Your friendship is so important to me and I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you."

"So you ignore me for a week because, you don't want to lose our friendship? How does that even make sense, Emma?"

"I'm an idiot, remember?"

Regina's anger gave way to concern. Right now she hated that she couldn't stay angry at the blonde for long because, she really wanted to be angry at her. Regina could see something was bothering Emma though.

Regina sighed, "We've been friends for 8 years. You've done so many crazy things during those years and you've let me do some crazy things as well and I'm still here. You've gotten me into so much trouble, I'm not even sure how we managed to get out of some of them, but I've never left your side. Just this week you've ignored me and I'm still here trying to help you." Regina took Emma's arm away from her face and smiled when frightened emerald eyes met her deep brown ones. "Nothing you'll say or do, will ever make me hate you or make me stop wanting to be your friend" Regina said sincerely.

She took the blonde's hand when Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"Nothing." Regina confirmed, squeezing Emma's hand.

"Even if I tell you that I'm falling in love... With you" Emma said and shut her eyes tightly.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So sorry for the delay everyone. **

"What?" Regina asked, shocked at what Emma just said.

Her mind was reeling. All this time she was having these feelings for Emma and was scared of what the blonde might think if she found out about them, but Emma actually felt the same way?

Regina got up and paced in front of her bed.

Emma's eyes remained shut. She was afraid of seeing the disgust and rejection that would surely be written all over Regina's face.

"Emma?" Regina said as she looked at the blonde, her voice shaky. "I don't think I heard right... it sounded like you said..."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina then said, "That I'm falling in love with you?" Emma shook her head at her own words and softly added, "I'm not falling. I'm already in love... with you."

"Oh." Fell from Regina's lips.

"Just forget I said anything." Emma said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"You're in love with me?" Regina asked again, still not believing what she just heard.

Emma sighed. "I'll just go." She said and made her way over to the window.

Regina replayed Emma's words over and over again inside her head and failed to notice the blonde walking over to the window.

Emma took one last glance at the brunette and sighed again when she saw the confusion all over Regina's face. She didn't want to confuse her any further. Once again she sighed heavily and climbed through the window.

"Wait!" She heard Regina say, but didn't stop. If Regina didn't want to be friends.. she didn't want to hear it.

Regina walked towards the window and looked out. She saw Emma getting into Mulan's car and then drive off.

Then it suddenly hit her...

'_Oh my God she just told me she's in love with me and I...' _She couldn't even finish her own thought. She slowly walked over to her bed, took her pillow and screamed into it. '_She's in love with me?' _"Ugh!" She said aloud, "Why couldn't I react like a normal person?" She scolded herself as she hit her head against her headboard. She took her phone out and dialed Emma's number, but it went straight to voice mail. She threw her head back against the headboard.

"What the hell is wrong with me? "

**~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

After mentally beating herself up the entire night, Regina decided to head over to Emma's house before the blonde's party was said to begin.

"Regina! You're early." Emma's Mom, Mary Margaret greeted her and pulled Regina in for a warm hug.

Regina smiled as she hugged back.

"Emma's in the kitchen." Mary Margaret said and motioned for Regina to enter the house. "She's been cranky all morning. I bet she'll be really happy to see you."

"I hope so." Regina said as she walked in.

"A text from you has her smiling all day." Mary Margaret said playfully. "Just go right on through. "

Regina blushed and thanked her. She then walked towards the kitchen, but stopped outside to give herself a little pep talk.

'_Okay. Just go in and tell her you feel the same way. You already know it's not one sided. Nothing to be nervous about. Just go.' _She thought, but didn't make a move.

"Just go." She said aloud, causing Emma to hear.

"Mom?" Emma asked, craning her neck to see.

Regina went inside and smiled nervously.

"Hi." She said with a little wave. "Your mom said I'd find you in here."

"Clever mom." Emma said while looking at the food in front of her. '_Great, she came over here to tell me she couldn't be friends with me anymore. Why else would she look so nervous? Happy birthday to me.'_

_"_Need any help with that?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to the kitchen counter.

"Sure."

Regina noticed that Emma chose to avoid looking her way.

They worked in silence for almost 5 minutes before Regina finally got the courage to speak up.

"Listen, Emma... I need to tell..."

She was interrupted by someone entering the kitchen.

"Hey, girls!" Ruby greeted with a big grin. "Ooh are those tapas you're making?" She asked, looking at the food.

Emma rolled her eyes. '_Seriously?!' _She thought. And then angrily said, "No, we're making magic! What does it look like?!" and then stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wow. I just came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Ruby said as her eyes followed Emma's retreating form.

"Gods you have the worst timing." Regina mumbled. "Finish up here, I'll be right back." She said and followed after Emma without waiting on a reply from Ruby.

"I'm not some obedient dog you can just order around, you know! " Ruby yelled after Regina, but made her way to the kitchen counter anyway.

**~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

Regina entered Emma's room without knocking. The blonde was lying on her bed, her back facing the door. Regina walked over and planted herself right next to Emma.

"Why so glum,chum?" She asked, knowing exactly why Emma was sulking.

Emma remained quiet.

"So... are we gonna talk about last night or not?" Regina bravely asked.

"Not." Emma mumbled.

"You," Regina took a calming breath, "You told me you're in love with me. "

"And I told you just to forget that I said anything."

"Well that's not going to happen. " Regina said and poked Emma's shoulder.

"Ow." Emma said, shrugging the poke off.

Regina poked her again.

"Stop that!"

"Not until you turn around." Regina said and poked her again.

"Stop." Emma said as she turned around; her eyes slightly widening when she came face to face with Regina. She didn't realise the brunette was that close.

"So?" Regina asked, raising a brow.

"So... you're here to tell me you can't be friends with me anymore. I know." Emma said and rolled onto her back.

"That's not why I'm here." Regina merely said.

"I know things will probably be weird for you now that I've told you and i... I understand."

"You don't understand anything. Why would it be weird for me if I feel the same way?" Regina asked.

"I shouldn't have told you." Emma said, closing her eyes; not registering what Regina just said.

"You keep saying that." Regina said, sounding frustrated and then she poked Emma yet again.

Emma rubbed her shoulder and kept on talking, "I don't want you to hate me. If you don't want to be friends anymore then cool, but if you hate me..."

"Idiot!" Regina said as she lifted herself up to lean over the blonde ; putting her hand over Emma's mouth. "Stop talking and listen. My Gods! I'm trying to tell you that I feel the same way about you."

Emma's eyes widened.

"And you would have known sooner if you didn't run away! I mean, of course I was shocked when you told me, but God, Emma I've been in love with you for almost an entire year! And to hear you say that... I can't believe you told me and just ran off! You are an idiot, Emma Swan. A complete idiot!" She finished her rant out of breath. When she steadied her breathing; their eyes locked on each other's.

Everything was quiet.

"Well?" Regina tentatively asked.

Emma mumbled something into her hand.

"Oh. Sorry." She said taking her hand away from Emma's mouth.

"An entire year?"

Regina nodded and chose to lay back down. Both of them now looking at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emma softly asked.

"For the same reasons you didn't ." Regina said as she turned her head to look at the blonde. Emma chose that moment to look at Regina. "I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship." Regina finished with a sad smile.

Silence filled the room as they laid there: both deep in thought.

"You know what? " Emma suddenly stage whispered.

"What? " Regina whispered back; smiling at the blonde's antics.

"This is the best birthday ever." Emma said as a grin started forming on her lips.

Regina raised an eyebrow, a smile still prominent on her face. "And you haven't even received any presents yet."

"Nothing will trump this." Emma said as she scooted closer to Regina.

"Emma!" Her mother called out.

Emma and Regina moved so fast and was off the bed in seconds.

Her mom opened the door, "Your friends will be arriving soon. Get your tushy downstairs!" She said; trying to sound stern, but failed horribly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Emma saluted with a chuckle. She grabbed a nervous looking Regina's hand and pulled her out of the room with her. "We have some tapas to finish."

**TBC...**

**Thoughts? xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Emma finally finds out there's nothing going on between Regina and Ruby. Also, I won't go into detail about Emma's party. P.S. I hope this chapter isn't too strange. I just don't want to drag things out. Enjoy.**

**...**

Emma and Regina ran down the stairs, both with big smiles on their faces; still holding hands. When they reached the bottom, Emma's smile disappeared.

"Regina?" She said as she came to a halt, stopping Regina by pulling on her hand.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked when she saw the worried look on Emma's face.

"Ruby's in the kitchen."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know. She was there when you stormed out earlier."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I know, but what are you gonna tell her?"

"About?" Regina asked confused.

"You know..." Emma said and looked away from Regina.

Regina stepped closer to her, "Emma, what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to catch the blonde's eyes.

Emma looked up and Regina could see the worry swimming around in emerald green eyes.

"Okay, you saw what not talking to each other did, so just spill it." She said; giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

"Well..." Emma began timidly. "You and Ruby just started dating and you just told me... you told me... are you gonna break things off with her or I can just... I'll wait. If you like her and you want to see where things go... I'll wait."

Regina looked at Emma as if the blonde has grown two heads.

"Ruby and I aren't dating. Wha... where did you even hear that?"

Emma scratched the back of her neck. "Um, I don't know. I just assumed..."

"We're not dating." Regina firmly replied.

Emma breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Seriously, Emma. If something is bothering you, just tell me. Okay?" Regina said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Okay." Emma said with a lopsided smile.

Regina led them towards the kitchen, but before entering she looked over her shoulder and said, "Besides... i'm not into brunette's. Blonde's are more my type."

Emma's face turned red at Regina's words.

"Whoa. You look like a tomato." Ruby said when she saw Emma. "What did you kids do up there?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma pulled herself together then cleverly said, "Shut up."

...

The party was in full swing. It wasn't anything big. Emma just wanted a small get together with some friends.

After she and Regina helped Ruby, Emma learned that she had a lot in common with the long legged brunette. They forgave and forgot.

Regina was with Kathryn and Aurora when she felt someone's eyes on her. She knew it was Emma.

They've been seeking each other out all night: only to look away shyly when they caught each other's eye.

"Here you go." Ruby said as she poured something into Emma's cup.

"What the hell?!" Emma exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Ruby said with a grin.

"Where did you get that?"

"From my granny's cupboard. She won't notice it's gone. Bottoms up." Ruby said and took a sip of hers. "Oh God this is horrible." She said and took another sip.

"And I thought I was weird." Emma said as she took a sip. She pulled a face and gave Ruby her glass.

Meanwhile Regina and Kathryn got some snacks and brought it out for everyone just as Ruby gave a wolf whistle.

"Wow, Mulan. Nice pack." She said when Mulan showed one of their team mates her six pack.

"Thanks." Mulan replied with a smug grin.

Regina scoffed, "I've seen better." she said; not planning for anyone to hear.

"Oh I doubt that." Aurora said and blew Mulan a kiss.

Emma has gotten into a one on one football match with Belle when she heard Regina call her name.

She looked up and was confused when she saw Regina wasn't the only one looking her way. She noticed that Regina looked a bit nervous as well.

"Uh. Hi guys." Emma said, feeling a bit uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Emma?" Kathryn asked as she turned to Regina.

Regina just nodded.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked.

"Yup." Regina said. "Emma can you come over here for a second?"

"Um... sure?" Emma said and looked at Belle with a raised brow.

Belle just shrugged.

They made their way over to the rest of the group.

"Your girl here says you're packing way better than Mulan over there." Ruby said; grinning widely at the blush that immediately covered both Regina and Emma's cheeks.

"Um..." Emma said as she looked at Mulan who was still smiling smugly.

Emma looked at Regina and tilted her head to the side as she stared at the brunette. Regina looked right back at her. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Regina said, flustered.

"Take off your shirt!" someone yelled.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "Whose idea was this? Yours?" She asked Ruby.

"Nuh-uh. Mulan was bragging then your girl said she saw better. Seeing is believing, Saviour."

"Really, Regina?" Emma said with a smirk. She loved that Ruby referred to Regina as "your girl" when speaking to her.

"Just lift your shirt up." Regina said.

"As you wish." Emma said and lifted her shirt.

Everyone was quiet.

Regina's gaze fixed on Emma's abs. A smug grin now appeared on Emma's face when she saw Regina's reaction.

"Wow." Kathryn said.

"Wow." Ashley repeated.

"Sorry, Mulan. Emma wins." Ruby said as everyone looked at Emma's pack. "Very close, but Emma wins. "

Aurora stuck her tongue out at Ruby while Mulan simply shrugged.

"Whoa and those arms." Ashley added.

"Regina!" Kathryn said as she nudged Regina's shoulder.

"What?" Regina asked distractedly.

"You're staring."

Regina blinked a few times and moved her gaze up to Emma's face. Emma winked at her and Regina looked away shyly only to notice where everyone else's gaze was.

"Looks like I'm not the only one. Okay. Show's over." She said as she stood in front of Emma.

Everyone laughed and even Emma chuckled as she nonchalantly snaked her arms around Regina's waist. Regina's breath hitched.

When Emma heard Regina's quick intake of breath, she removed her arms and put her thumbs through the loops of her jeans.

Regina turned around and saw Emma was looking at her with a big grin.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked and fixed Emma's shirt.

"Nothing." Emma replied and pulled on her shirt as well. Their hands touching.

"Um... your mom asked for you." Regina said, not removing her hand away from Emma's.

Emma pulled a face and faced the others. "Be right back guys." She said and took hold of Regina's hand, gently pulling on it so Regina would walk with her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ruby yelled after them.

Emma flipped her off and continued walking while everyone chuckled.

"You know, Regina, if you wanted to see my six pack so badly, you could have just asked. " She said as she glanced at Regina. "I wouldn't have minded displaying it just for you." She added with a smirk.

"Shut up, Saviour."

"Why don't you make me?" Emma said with sparkling eyes.

They stared at each other.

'Should I?' Regina thought. '_This is not rushing into things. We've both been in love with each other for a while so one kiss would be fine. Right?' _

Regina made her mind up and took the bait then kissed Emma fully on her lips.

Neither one was prepared for the butterflies that made their way into their stomach. The kiss was brief, but both were floating on air, eyes firmly closed.

Emma's eyes opened before Regina's. She watched as the brunette's eyes fluttered open. Brown eyes locked on green ones.

Then Emma leaned in and captured Regina's full lips into another kiss. Needing to feel them again.

They pulled away and immediately both of them leaned in and shared their first proper French kiss. Emma snaked an arm around Regina's lower back and pulled her closer. Regina stood on the tip of her toes to put her arms around Emma's neck. Their lips moved in a slow dance, both savouring the moment. Regina stood even closer to Emma; closing any distance that was between them. Emma smiled into the kiss as did Regina and then both pulled away; cheeks tainted a deep pink.

"Wow."

"Woah." Regina and Emma said simultaneously.

"That was..."

"Awesome!" Emma finished for Regina.

"Not the word I wou..."

But she was cut off by Emma claiming her lips once again.

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting my story. It still surprises me when you guys tell me you enjoy reading it. I appreciate it so much. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Regina and Emma haven't spoken to each other since Saturday. Since their first kiss. Both still on cloud nine, but nervous to be the one to bring it up first.

Monday morning, Regina woke up and saw she had a text from Emma.

Emma: /I'm picking u up 2day./

Was all it said, but Regina had the biggest smile on her face.

She got ready and went downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself some apple juice as she listened to the voice message on their answering machine. It was her parents letting her know they'll be arriving in the evening.

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple just as a car hooted outside.

She took her bag and went out. The first thing she noticed was Emma leaning against her car in one of her tight skinny jeans.

"How do you even get those on?" Regina asked quietly as she admired their fit.

"I didn't quite catch that." Emma said as Regina walked towards her.

"I said, Hey." Regina replied as she stopped right in front of the blond.

"Well... Hey, yourself." Emma said; taking her hands out of her pockets. She looked as if she wanted to hug Regina, but held back.

Instead, She opened the car door and Regina got in; a frown forming on her face.

Emma faced palmed herself. _'Should I have kissed her? Am I even allowed to do that?' _She thought and grunted as she got into her car.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked, looking over at Emma.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Emma said and started the car.

"Emma." Regina said as she put her hand on Emma's that was gripping the clutch tightly, "What's wrong?"

Emma looked over into beautiful brown eyes and studied Regina's face.

"You're beautiful." She said, surprising them both.

She knew Regina was beautiful, but she weren't even thinking of saying it aloud. It just came out.

The smile on Regina's face was immediate and worth her word vomit; even more worth it when Regina leaned over and softly pressed her lips against Emma's.

Emma responded instantly. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Regina's with a bit more force.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Regina said when they pulled away and then she pecked Emma's lips again before sitting back in her seat.

Emma's eyes remained closed.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Drive. I really don't want to be late on a Monday."

"I'm starting to see what Bruno Mars meant in that song." Emma said with a dreamy smile and started the car again.

"Which song?" Regina asked, curiously.

A playful smirk replaced Emma's smile as she began to sing... "_Her lips, her lips. I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully; trying hard not to blush.

The drive to school was quiet. Both thinking about the kisses they've shared so far. Regina's lips were still tingling. She reached with her hand towards it as if she'd feel the tingles. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"Ooh! Regina!" Emma suddenly yelled.

"Why are you yelling? I'm sitting right next to you."

"Sorry, but... Notice anything different?" Emma said and glanced over at Regina.

"Is this a trick question?" Regina asked as she looked Emma over.

"Not on me. My car." Emma said mysteriously as she raised both eyebrows.

"Um," Regina looked around and noticed Emma's license. She pretended not to though and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just look around." Emma whined.

"Okay. I'm looking around. Oh!"

Emma grinned, "Yes?"

"You cleaned your car!"

"Yes!" Emma said and realised what Regina said, "What? Regina, no! Try again."

"Um, ooh, we're listening to Katy Perry today. I approve." Regina said and softly sang along.

'_Mark my words, this love will make you levitate _

_Like a bird, like a bird without a cage,_

_Down to earth _

_If you choose to walk away,_

_Don't walk away.'_

Emma got distracted by the song and Regina's voice and joined in.

'_It's in the palm of your hand now baby,_

_It's a yes or a no,_

_no maybe_

_So just be sure_

_Before you give it all to me_

_All to me_

_Give it all to meeee'_

They both sang, stealing glances at each other.

"Nice singing, Saviour."

"Shut up."

"You know you're a great singer. Ariel's on the hunt for good vocalists."

"I'm not joining the school's stupid glee club." Emma scoffed.

Emma could _hear_ Regina's raised eyebrow as the brunette said, "I'm in the school's stupid glee club."

"Yes, and the club got a whole lot cooler when you joined." Emma quickly said and flashed her a smile.

"Oh, look, you have a licence." Regina deadpanned.

"OMG YES!" Ruby heard Emma yell as Emma parked her car next to Ruby's.

"Good morning you two." Ruby said as she looked between the two.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Emma wanted to know.

Just then Belle showed up with none other then Ariel.

Ruby took Belle's handbooks and led her away immediately.

A frown formed on Emma's face as she watched the two.

"Hey, Regina." Ariel said with a smile, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

Regina smiled back, "Good morning, Ariel."

Emma looked at Regina and then Ariel.

"Hi, Ariel." Emma said as the frown on her face deepened

"Oh hi, Emma. Didn't see you there."

Now Emma just looked confused. She was standing right next to Regina.

"I'm right..."

"So Regina, I was thinking..." Ariel interrupted Emma and started walking, knowing Regina would follow to hear what she had to say.

Emma trailed along behind them.

Regina looked back and raised an eyebrow at Emma. Emma just shrugged.

The bell rang, but Ariel kept talking. Ariel and Regina was in the same class, but Emma wanted to be the one to walk Regina to her class.

She tugged on Regina's hand. "Hey," Regina turned to face her, "Will I see you at lunch?"

"Of course." Regina said and bit down on her bottom lip at how quickly she said it.

Emma looked at a scowling Ariel and smiled as she leaned in to give Regina a full kiss on the lips. She then whispered in Regina's ear,

"Don't bite your lip like that, it's very distracting. "

Before walking off.

Regina actually sighed happily and watched the blond leave, then Emma turned around and winked at her.

"Are you two like dating now?" Ariel asked Regina, trying to get her attention away from Emma.

Regina's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure. I think so?"

"Wow."

"Wow, What?" Regina asked, but Ariel walked into their classroom.

**~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

Lunch time, Emma joined her hockey team at their table and looked around.

"She's not here." Mulan said.

Emma took her phone out and switched it on. She had a Whatsapp from Regina.

Regina: /I'm at our old spot. Meet me there for lunch?/

Emma jumped up and almost tripped over her bag.

"Careful." She heard Belle say, but paid no attention as she jogged out of the building towards the school ground.

She found Regina sitting elegantly underneath their tree. Well it wasn't theirs, but they used to hang out here all the time when they were freshmen.

Regina closed her book when Emma fell down next to her.

Emma decided to lay down on her back. She scooted down so she could rest her head on Regina's lap. Regina took the scrunchy out of Emma's hair and combed her fingers through the messy curls.

"Hmm, that feels nice."

"You should let your hair down more."

"Eh. So, What brings you out here?" Emma asked as she closed her eyes.

"It's a beautiful day. I didn't want to waste it by sitting inside."

"Cool." Emma said and glanced up at Regina.

Regina was biting her lip again. To refrain herself from kissing Regina, Emma took a packet of skittles out of her bag. She held the bag out to Regina, but Regina declined.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Are we dating?" Regina asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Emma almost choked on the skittle that was in her mouth.

"Um..."

"Would that be taking things too fast? I mean, I don't know. What are we now?"

Emma sat up on her knees and put her hands on either side of Regina's face.

"Regina Mills are you freaking out right now? " Emma asked with a smirk.

"I just want to know." Regina said softly, looking away from Emma.

"Hey," Emma said, caressing the brunette's cheek. "We're friends. We're friends who realised we liked each other more than just friends."

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know what you're saying. "

"I don't either." Emma said with a chuckle.

"We kissed. Does that make us girlfriends?"

"I don't know." Emma honestly said.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? "

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or are you asking me if I'd have a problem with being your girlfriend?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Emmmma." Regina said, dragging Emma's name out in annoyance.

Emma chuckled. "Of course I won't have a problem with being your girlfriend. Being your friend is awesome, but being your girlfriend would probably be better." Emma said with a grin. "I'd get to kiss you all the time."

Regina rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend..."

"Oh...Yes!"

They sat there looking at each other. Both quiet. Then smiles slowly started forming on their faces.

"We should probably kiss to make it official, right?" Emma said.

Regina eagerly nodded.

Emma smiled and kissed Regina.

They pulled away and Emma said, "Hey, girlfriend."

"You are an..."

"You should probably get a new pet name for me. Idiot just won't do."

"But you're my idiot."

"Already possessive. What have I gotten myself into?" Emma playfully said and threw her arms around Regina. They both fell backwards; Emma was now half on top of Regina; both laughing.

"I can't believe you feel the same way." Regina said softly as she looked up at Emma.

"How can I not?" Emma said as she traced Regina's lip scar with her forefinger.

Next thing they know, they were kissing again.

"This is going to be a problem." Emma said between kisses.

"What is?"

"I think I'm addicted to your lips."

Regina pulled away, but Emma followed.

Both of them giggling into their next kiss.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was leaning against her car; eyes closed with her face towards the sun, waiting for Regina's glee club practice to wrap up.

"Do you need a ride?" She heard Ariel ask and opened her eyes to see who the redhead was speaking to.

She was speaking to Regina. Of course.

Regina looked Emma's way and smiled, Ariel followed her gaze and put her hand on Regina's arm.

"So, need a ride?"

'_There's something fishy about this chick's behaviour. Did she not see me kiss Regina this morning?"_

_"_I have a ride, thanks for offering though." Regina said politely and looked at Emma again.

Ariel looked at the blond with a sneer.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. See you." Regina said and turned towards Emma.

"Don't forget we'll have to put in some extra practice since we're doing a duet next week. I'll text you later so we can figure out when and where we can practice." Ariel said; her hand lingering on Regina forearm.

Regina nodded, not really paying attention to Ariel. She walked over to Emma and hugged her.

"You okay?" Emma asked as she put her arms around Regina's waist.

"This feels right, right?"

"It feels very right. You're not having any doubts...?" Emma asked.

"No. It's just... this feels right. We've been friends for so long and now we're kissing and it just feels right."

"It does."

They just stood there against Emma's car; hugging each other.

"We should head home."

Regina shook her head. "Not done hugging."

Emma chuckled and held her tighter.

After 15 minutes of hugging and stealing a few kisses, Emma said,

"Come on, we have to go."

"Why?" Regina wanted to know.

"Um, we're the only ones here, and I'm pretty sure I have 1 million texts from my mom wanting to know where I am."

"I'm pretty sure I have none." Regina said and pulled away from Emma.

She opened the passenger side and got in the car.

Emma did the same and looked at the brunette, but Regina was staring out the window.

She started her car and drove them home.

When they arrived at Regina's place, they noticed Regina 's mom's car was out.

Regina's dad appeared at their door and Regina was out of the car immediately.

"Daddy!" She said excitedly as she ran towards her father like she was still a kid.

Emma got out of the car as well and smiled at the sight Of Regina hugging her father.

"I take it you've missed me?" Mr Mills teased.

Regina nodded against his chest.

Mr Mills looked over Regina's head and saw Emma.

"Hello, Emma." He said and Regina pulled away from her dad to look at Emma with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hi, Mr Mills." Emma said with a wave and walked closer.

"I understand it was your birthday Saturday?"

Regina looked at her father and then to Emma.

"Yes, sir."

"Well happy belated birthday. I hope you had a lovely day."

"I did." Emma said and looked at Regina. "Regina made sure of that."

The blush on Regina's face deepened as she remembered their first kiss.

Regina 's father looked between the two.

"Where's mother?" Regina asked.

"She had an appointment. She'll be here soon. We're going out for dinner later." he said and saw his daughter deflate. He then turned to Emma. "You're welcome to join us, Emma."

Regina perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, we can make it a belated celebratory birthday dinner." Mr Mills said with a playful wink.

"Um..." Emma said and scratched the back of her neck.

Regina knew restaurants weren't really Emma's scene, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

But what Regina's tone told Emma was, 'please please please say you'll go.'

"I have to let my mom know."

Regina smiled, "So you'll go?"

Emma nodded and Regina was at her side in an instant hugging the blond tightly.

Henry Mills smiled and walked back into his house.

"What's it with you and hugging lately?"

Regina wanted to pull away, but Emma kept her in place.

"I wasn't complaining."

Regina smiled into her neck.

"I have to head home. What time should I be back here?"

"We'll pick you up on the way."

"Okay. Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not wearing a dress."

Regina chuckled. "Neither am I."

"But I love you in dresses."

Regina's head snapped up.

"I mean, well, you look really pretty in them. Like super pretty. Am I blushing? I'm blushing aren't I?"

Regina cut off Emma's rambling by kissing her.

"I'll see you later." Regina said with a smirk when she saw Emma's eyes was still closed with a dreamy smile on her adorable face. She walked towards her front door without looking back.

"I'll never get enough of those lips." Emma said to herself and got into her car and then drove home.

~**SwanQueen~SwanQueen~SwanQueen~**

When Emma arrived home, she immediately ran up to her room.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart."

"Oh. Hi mom." Emma said, frantically taking clothes out of her closet and throwing them on her bedroom floor.

Her mother looked around, "Emma, honey, what are you doing?" She asked as she started picking a few items up from the floor.

"I need something to wear for tonight."

"Oh. What's happening tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with Regina."Emma said, but she was practically in her closet and her mother could barely hear what she was saying.

"Come out of the closet and repeat please."

Emma came out of the closet, "I'm having dinner with Regina" She repeated and realised what she said. "And her parents... obviously. "

"And when were you going to ask me if you could go?"

Emma bit her bottom lip nervously. Regina already thought she was going.

"Can I go? They'll pick me up and drop me off. Please Mom." Emma begged and hugged her mom. "Please, please, please."

Her mom laughed, "Of course you can go. You have school tomorrow so no staying over."

"Okay. Thank you." Emma said and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Just clean this up before you go." Her mom said as she exited Emma's room.

"I love you." Emma sing-songed after her.

She rummaged through her clothes then suddenly stopped.

"Why am I stressing out over an outfit?" She asked herself out loud. "I'm just having dinner with Regina and her parents. I've done that multiple times." She said and looked around. Then it hit her. "Ooh, I'm having dinner with my girlfriend and her parents." Emma said and chuckled.

**AN: Thoughts? **

**P.S that pic JMo tweeted OMG I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting my story. All mistakes are my own. **

Emma was standing in front of her mirror, admiring her outfit.

'_Looking good.' _She thought and nodded in approval.

Just then someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Thinking it was her mother, Emma didn't bother to turn around.

"You're supposed..." Regina started, but the rest of the sentence died on her lips when she saw Emma.

Emma spun around at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Supposed to what?" She asked, smirking at the brunette's reaction.

Not really paying attention to what Emma just said , Regina walked in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it as she too admired Emma's outfit.

The blonde was basically wearing a tuxedo. It looked like a tuxedo, but softer, more feminine. Her gorgeous blonde hair in a braid like Regina's favourite character from Frozen, Elsa.

A dreamy smile graced Regina's lips.

Emma chuckled and walked over to Regina. She waved her hand in front of Regina's face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She said, playfully.

"Gods you look hot."

Emma's brow raised at the compliment and dreamy look on Regina's face.

"Say what now?"

"Oh Gods did I just say that out loud?" Regina asked, and covered her face with her hands, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

Emma laughed.

"Now you know how I feel."

Regina took her hands away, "What do you mean?"

"The way you're acting right now. It's practically me everyday when I see you in your amazing dresses and sometimes when I'm lucky, your jeans." Emma replied with a wink.

Regina's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. She pushed herself away from the door, but Emma stalked closer, making her back up against the door again.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Emma said, putting her hands on Regina's hips then she leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Regina's arms snaked around Emma's neck as she kissed back.

Emma loved the feel of Regina's full lips against hers. They were so soft.

They pulled back, both wearing matching grins.

"You look beautifuller." Regina said, causing them both to chuckle.

"Thanks, but that's not possible. I mean, have you seen yourself?" Emma said and kissed Regina all over her face.

"Stop." Regina said with a giggle, trying to get away, but Emma kept her in her grasp as she continued laying kisses all over Regina's face.

"Emmmma, stop." Regina said and succeeded in burying her face in Emma's neck.

"You're unbelievable."

Regina's breath in her neck, gave Emma goose bumps all over and sent a pleasant feeling to her stomach.

Regina felt the blonde tense and kissed her neck, causing Emma to tighten her grip on Regina's hips.

Regina kissed her again and realised Emma was holding her breath.

"Oh my God." She suddenly said, pulling away.

Emma looked at her in a daze.

"Your neck is your weak spot!"

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused.

"You know! Like in those books I read."

"Seriously?"

"Right, you don't read those. Well..."

"Emma?" Her mom's voice came through.

"To be continued." Regina whispered to Emma and gave her a chaste kiss.

Emma opened her door and her mom came in.

"Regina's mom is downstairs."

"She is? In the house?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Yes, and she's afraid you'll miss your reservation if you don't hurry up so please don't keep her waiting."

"Okay. Let's go, babe." Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand, immediately intertwining their fingers, but Regina froze on the spot.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand to get her attention, but the brunette's gaze was focused somewhere else. Emma followed her gaze and flinched when she saw her mother looking at their intertwined hands.

'_Shit!' _Emma thought and released her grip on Regina's hand, but Regina wouldn't let go as she stood glued on the spot, looking at Emma's Mom, nervously waiting for her disapproval.

But it never came.

"Mom. It's not..."

Her mother smiled and interrupted her before she could say anything else, "We'll talk tomorrow after school. Okay?" Mary Margaret said, looking at the two.

Both of them nodded.

Her mom kissed her on the forehead, "Go on, don't keep Mrs Mills waiting."

Emma smiled and hugged her mom tightly, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Mary Margaret said and sneaked a glance at Regina. "Don't look so worried." She said as she pulled Regina into their hug.

The poor girl was so rigid, Mary Margaret let go of Emma and soothed Regina by rubbing small circles on her back.

"Are you crying? Is she crying?" Emma asked, looking at her mom and girlfriend. "Mom?"

"Hush! She's not crying."

Relief washed over Emma's face.

"Regina?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Came a muffled voice.

Regina pulled away from the hug and turned to Emma.

"You have a wonderful mother." She simply said.

"Meh, she's okay."

Mary Margaret swatted Emma's arm playfully.

"Come on you two. Out you go." She said and pushed them out of the room.

...

Regina's mom got up immediately when Regina and Emma entered the living room.

"Mrs Mills." Emma said in greeting.

"Hello, dear. You look, lovely." She said, raising a brow when her eyes landed on Emma's shoes.

Regina looked at Emma's shoes and chuckled when she saw the blonde was wearing her black Converse.

Mrs Mills looked at her daughter lovingly when she heard her laughter.

"How did I miss that?" Regina said, smiling widely.

"You were too busy starring..." Emma started with a smug smile, but was cut off by Regina.

"Um! We have to go!" Regina said and quickly walked out the door.

'Yikes. Me and my big mouth.' Emma thought as she gave Mrs Mills a smile while walking past her, following after Regina.

Mrs Mills watched the two; a soft smile gracing her lips.

...

When they arrived at the restaurant, Emma and Regina followed after Regina's parents. Emma noticed how tense Regina looked.

"This is not our first date, is it?" Emma asked.

"I sure hope not!" Regina said.

"We're kinda on a double date with your parents, Regina."

"We are not."

"Sure looks like it."

"Shut up!"

Emma chuckled when the hostess gave Regina a disapproving look.

"It's her first time coming to a place like this. I'll teach her better etiquette. I promise."

The hostess looked at Emma and then Regina and then at Emma's shoes before continuing on with her job.

Emma turned to Regina and could see the smile on the brunette's face.

"Good."

"What?" Regina asked as she took her seat, Emma helping her.

"You're smiling." Emma said, causing Regina's smile to grow bigger.

"Idiot."

Her parents watched the interaction between the two and looked at each other.

Emma took her seat and immediately a waitress came to their table.

Regina's father ordered for him and his wife while Regina ordered for herself and Emma.

"Emma, I understand it was your birthday last Saturday?"

"Yeah," Emma said, taking a bread roll and putting butter on it. She handed it to Regina and buttered one for herself.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emma said, smiling goofily.

Regina's parents not missing anything.

"How's school, dear?" Cora asked her daughter.

"School's... good." Regina said, taking a sip of the water provided.

"Are you still in that club?"

Emma snorted.

"Glee club? That club is Regina's favourite part of the school day."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Regina loves singing, right babe?"

'_Shit!'_

'_Babe?' _Regina thought, sitting rigid in her seat. She looked at her mom's raised brow and then at Emma. '_Idiot!'_

Regina was so irritated with Emma in that moment that for a second she forgot where they were and with whom. She threw the blonde with a bread roll.

Emma was so shocked, she didn't react quick enough and the roll hit her right on her forehead. "What the hell, Regina?"

"First you outed us in front of your mom and now my parents! Do you not think before you speak? No, obviously not! You are unbelievable!"

Emma's mouth opened and closed. she shifted in her seat and looked at Regina's parents. "Um..."

Regina looked at her parents as well.

Her parents looked between her and Emma curiously.

Regina slid down in her seat, slouching her shoulders while Emma sat up straighter, both awaiting their verdict.

"Regina, don't slouch dear." Her mother said.

Regina sat up and nervously looked at her father, who was giving her a reassuring smile. She looked at the blonde, who had a sheepish look on her face.

"So, you and Emma are... dating? is that what they call it nowadays?" Cora asked, turning her attention from Regina towards her husband.

"Yes, I believe it is, darling." Her husband replied.

Regina looked between the two, the frown on her face deepening.

Her mother looked at her again and raised a questioning brow.

"Well... ye... um." Regina stuttered.

She looked at Emma and the blonde mouthed, 'It's okay.'

Regina took a deep breath and said, "Yes. We are. Emma and I... We're dating."

"Okay then." Her mom simply said.

"Okay then?" Regina questioned. "Aren't you mad or... something?"

"Do you want me to be mad?"

"NO!" Emma shouted earning a few glares from surrounding tables. "Oops." She said and cleared her throat softly.

Regina shook her head slightly and looked at her mother.

"I love you, dear. I only want what's best for you, that's why I push you so hard. I'm not doing it because I think you're not good enough." She reached out and took Regina's hand into her own. "I'm so proud to have you as my daughter." She said, squeezing Regina's hand. "I know I'm not the most affectionate mother, but know that you're good enough and I love you. Okay?"

Regina nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Her father handed them both tissues.

"Awe." Emma said, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend and a chuckle from her girlfriend 's parents. She smiled and took a bite of her roll.

"As for you dating Emma... Well your mother actually thought you two have been dating since your birthday this year."

Emma started coughing frantically and Regina's father handed her a glass of water.

"Yes, your father thought otherwise so now he owes me a few dinner dates."

"You two made a... a bet?" Regina asked incredulously.

Her mother smiled and nodded once.

"Hey Regina, remember when you said my mom was wonderful?"

Regina looked at Emma as if the blonde had grown another head.

"Well, your parents are way wonderfuller." She said with a chuckle.

The corners of Regina's mouth turned upward as a smile slowly made its way onto her face.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**AN! I honestly thought I already posted this chapter! I'm so sorry. Here ya go...**

"She threw you with a bread roll?" Belle asked, incredulously.

Emma and Belle were sitting in the library, catching up.

"Yeah, hit me right on the forehead."

Belle laughed.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, but it's all good. I mean, I sort of outed us in front of my mom and her parents."

"You what?!"

"Yup." Emma said and laughed. "I can't believe she actually threw me with a bread roll though."

They chuckled for a bit.

"Luckily for us, her parents were cool with it. They actually thought Regina and I have been dating since Regina's birthday a few months ago. Well, her mother did and made a bet with her father."

"Wow." Belle said.

"I know. This is so crazy. My mom wants to talk to us today. Regina's a nervous wreck."

"Does she have any reason to be?"

"Of course not. I for sure thought her parents would be against us though." Emma said and then it all sunk in.

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You're lucky." Belle said.

"I know. I have the hottest girlfriend in school."

Belle rolled her eyes. She knew Emma knew what she meant.

"So, how's things going with Ruby?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure she really likes me."

"That's ridiculous! Ruby is totally in... in...to, yeah she's totally into you."

"She hasn't even kissed me yet!"

Emma laughed.

"I mean, I've heard these stories about her... " Belle said, her voice dropping.

Emma leaned in closer so she could hear properly, but it seemed Belle was done talking.

"Ruby really likes you, Belle. Believe me, she does."

Belle shrugged.

...

"Wait, hold up, You threw her with a bread roll?" Kathryn asked loudly.

The kids sitting at the table next to them, all turned towards their table. Regina's cheeks turned a deep red.

"Was there butter on the roll? Did it stick to her forehead?" Ruby wanted to know, causing everyone to laugh, including Regina.

"Of course it didn't stick. I threw it too hard." Regina said and everyone laughed harder.

When the laughter died down, Emma and Belle had made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Emma said as she sat down next to Regina.

Everyone erupted into another fit of laughter.

Belle raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma.

"You told them, didn't you?" Emma said, turning to Regina.

Regina's eyes was twinkling as she laughed, causing Emma to smile.

"You're lucky you're so beautiful."

"I'm sorry." Regina said, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Emma looked up and saw Ruby opening her mouth to say something.

"Don't even."

"You're no fun." Ruby said, stuffing a few fries into her mouth.

Belle shook her head at the sight.

"You guys, lets finish our lunch outside. I feel like The Cullens, hiding away from the sun." Kathryn said, all seriously.

Everyone agreed and made their way out. Emma led them toward her and Regina 's spot.

Emma planted herself behind Regina, her legs stretched out on either side of Regina's; the brunette leaned back into her. Emma planted a lingering kiss on her cheek, both absentmindedly closing their eyes at the touch.

"So... I think we'll definitely crush Forest High this weekend."

"We're playing against Forest High?" Emma asked, surprised.

Forest High was a preppy high school in New York.

"Yes. Coach emailed our schedules to us right after the team was selected."

"I haven't checked my mail in... forever." Emma said.

Mulan gave the blonde a disapproving look.

"Sorry. So, are they coming here?"

"No." Ruby said, excitement evident in her voice and face. "We're going there. This weekend! We're gonna take a bite of that big juicy apple."

"Shit." Emma said.

"You have to go. Those chicks are vicious. Ruthless! We need you there." Mulan said, her expression serious.

"Yeah, I just have to let my mom know."

Regina was quiet the entire time. The longest she and Emma had gone without seeing each other was not even a whole day since they have became friends. Even when they had that 'fight' a couple weeks ago, they still saw each other every day. Now the blonde was going away for an entire weekend? Just when they've gotten used to being together... romantically.

She intertwined her fingers with Emma's.

"You okay?" Emma asked so only Regina could hear.

Regina nodded and continued to listen to the chatter of her friends.

The bell rang and everyone got up. All lost in their little conversations as they made their way to their next classes.

Ruby made her way over to Belle and nudged her shoulder.

Belle looked up and smiled at her.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?"

Belle's brow furrowed. "No, why would you think that?"

Ruby looked at her feet as they walked, "Well you've been keeping your distance from me so..."

"You didn't do anything... wrong."

Ruby looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"You didn't do anything..."

"Okay...?"

"Not okay. I thought you liked me?"

"I do." Ruby said quickly.

"Then why haven't you tried to kiss me yet?" Belle asked as she came to a stop.

Ruby blushed. "I like you... a lot."

"Not answering my question."

Ruby ran her hand through her hair. A nervous habit.

"The stories I've heard about you and how you charm girls with your amazing kissing skills and I was just..."

"I like you a lot, Belle. I want our first kiss to be... special. I want it to mean something." Ruby said, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... I was actually planning on asking you out... on a date."

Belle actually loved seeing the leggy brunette this vulnerable and nervous.

"So ask me."

Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Belle..."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Belle said and kissed her cheek. "I'd love to." She said; smiling as she turned around to enter her class. Leaving a flushed Ruby behind.

...

Emma and Regina made their way to Emma 's front door.

"What if she doesn't approve?"

"Regina... we've been through this. You were there when my mom found out."

"I know, but maybe she just..."

"Maybe she nothing. She loves you. She's probably planning our wedding already." Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina followed after Emma as the blonde entered her house. Emma turned around and said, "May the force be with you."

When she saw the panic look on Regina's face.

"Kidding! I was kidding. Seriously, relax."

When they arrived in the kitchen, Mary Margaret was already sitting there sipping on coffee.

"Hey mom."

"Mrs Blanchard."

"Hello, girls. Biscuits?" She asked, pushing a tray of freshly baked biscuits towards them.

"Hmm, yes please." Emma said, grabbing one.

"There's juice in the fridge."

Emma got it and Regina stood there awkwardly.

"Regina..." Emma's mom said, causing the brunette to tense.

"Nothing has changed. You don't have to be so... tense. Everything is still the same. I'm still Emma's Mom. This is still the same house. Just because you and Emma are dating now... doesn't mean you have to be so..."

"Afraid." Emma said.

"Yes, wait, what?" Mary Margaret said, looking at her daughter before looking at Regina. "Afraid of what?"

"She's afraid you won't like her now. She thinks you don't approve of us dating. Please set her at ease."

"Emma has great taste. I'm surprised you chose her. You do know she talks with her mouth full, don't you?"

"Mom!" Emma said, still chewing on a biscuit.

Regina laughed.

"Point proven." Mary Margaret said.

Regina began relaxing as she and Emma's mother kept teasing the blonde.

"I guess I'll just head up to my room if you two insist on making fun of me."

"Honey, wait. I still need to talk to you both."

Regina began nibbling on a biscuit as they waited for Emma's Mom to speak.

"I think we need to set some ground rules."

"Say what now?" Emma asked.

"Well since you're dating... I don't think Regina should be allowed in your room with the door closed."

"Mom!"

"I know how teenagers are. I was one myself believe it or not."

Regina was sitting there, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my God. Is this where you give me the sex talk?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, sweetheart." Her mother chastised.

"Your mother is right... I think." She added softly.

"What?" Emma asked incredulously.

"If I were a boy..."

"But you're not! You're my best friend. You're not just some random person I started dating. This is unnecessary. We're not gonna do anything mom, geez! We're so not ready for that step. And it's not like Regina can get me pregnant!" Emma said and stormed off.

Regina immediately wanting to follow.

"It's okay. Go." Mary Margaret said and sighed deeply.

...

When Regina entered Emma's room, the blonde got off her bed and slammed her door shut.

"Emma." Regina said and followed Emma to her bed. She sat down beside the blonde.

"I know, I know. Let me just calm down and get over this. I hate PMSing."

Regina chuckled.

Emma turned around and said, "She's just being a mom. I totally understand."

"Good. We're lucky both our parents are so okay with this. The least we can do is keep the door open when we're in here."

"Yeah I guess."

Then Regina chuckled.

"What?" Emma asked, already smiling.

"You just yelled at your mother and told her I can't get you pregnant."

Emma started chuckling and then the two were laughing. Both holding their stomach.

Emma's Mom opened the door and Regina and Emma looked up, still chuckling.

"I'm sorry mom. You know... comes with being a teenager."

Her mom rolled her eyes and left the two, and Emma's bedroom door wide open. That didn't stop Emma from stealing a quick kiss though.

...

**AN: Not completely happy with this chapter. I hope it was okay. Mwah! Also, yay we made Emma and Regina trend world wide. I love this fandom so much 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry I'm late. Finals happened. Hope you're still with me. Enjoy.**

**...**

"Where's your mother?" Regina asked as she followed Emma towards her bathroom.

"Last minute shopping for this trip." Emma said.

It was Friday, which meant the hockey team was preparing to leave for New York.

She and Regina have been very clingy since they've found out about the trip, neither one of them noticing.

Emma got her toiletries and made her way back to her bedroom. Regina following close behind.

Emma glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

Regina smiled back.

She wondered if Emma was going to miss her. She already knew she was going to miss the blonde.

"You better get me some sort of souvenir." Regina said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Of course. I'll get you a..."

"No, don't tell me! Surprise me." Regina quickly interrupted her.

"Okay." Emma said just as they entered her bedroom again.

Regina sat down on Emma's bed and Emma continued with her packing.

"It's not that hot in NYC this time of year." Regina said when she noticed Emma packing a few tank tops.

She got up and went through Emma's drawers and came across a beanie.

"You better take this." She said, putting it on Emma's head.

A grin immediately appeared on her face.

"Yup! This is my favourite look on you." Regina said, smiling.

Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, definitely my favourite. You look adorable."

Emma blushed. "Do I?"

"Uh huh."

Emma scoffed playfully.

"I'm Emma Swan. I don't look adorable. I look hot."

"I think you're confusing yourself with me." Regina said, sitting back down on Emma's bed.

"Hmm well... " Emma said, walking towards the bed. She looked at Regina and saw the light blush on the brunette's cheeks. When she ducked her head, her gorgeous brunette hair fell forward and covered her face. She looked up at Emma through thick eyelashes as she watched the blonde step closer. "Yes, you are definitely the hot one." Emma continued and leaned down to kiss Regina.

Regina immediately kissed her back.

"You have your days." Regina said, once they pulled away. She looked at Emma and saw how utterly adorable the blonde looked and pulled on the tassels of the beanie. "Today is not one of your hot days though." She said and initiated their next kiss.

Emma smiled into the kiss and moved closer to Regina which meant Regina moved further onto the bed, Emma following.

Before they knew it, Emma was hovering over Regina. Regina pulled her down and Emma broke the kiss.

"Wait, I don't want to crush you."

"You won't."

"You're very tiny."

"I'm not that tiny!" Regina said, taking offence.

"You kinda are. It's cute."

"We're practically the same height... besides, I thought we established that I was hot?" Regina said, with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're totally hot."

"Shut up." She replied, smiling.

"Okay."

Emma kissed the brunette again and gently lowered her body onto Regina's.

She quickly found out that it would be better if she straddled the brunette's hips instead so she placed her knees on either side of Regina's hips and lowered herself once again.

Their kiss deepened. An barely audible moan made its way out of Regina when Emma subconsciously squeezed the brunette's hips with her inner thighs.

Emma pulled away, slightly alarmed.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Fine." Regina said breathlessly and pulled Emma in by her neck.

"Remember when I told you about your weak spot?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, her face flushed.

Regina didn't say anything else as she pulled Emma down and kissed her neck.

This time a moan made its way out of Emma.

Regina smiled and graced the blonde's neck with her teeth.

Emma's hips ground downwards involuntarily, causing Regina to bite on Emma's neck and suck gently on the skin.

"Oh.. ohmygod." Emma rushed out. "Is this gonna leave a mark?" She asked, but didn't move away; instead trying to move closer. She ended up putting her hands in Regina's hair and pulling on it lightly causing the brunette to suck on her neck harder.

"Do you want me to leave a mark?" Regina asked, her lips teasing Emma's neck as she spoke.

Emma swallowed and blinked her eyes rapidly. She sat up and looked down at Regina.

Still straddling the brutette's hips, grinning as she said, "Holy shit, Regina."

"What?" Regina asked, her eyes darker than usual.

Emma leaned down and captured Regina's full lips in another kiss.

Regina snaked her arms around Emma's neck and deepened the kiss.

"That felt amazing... So good." Emma said breathlessly and placed chaste kisses on Regina's lips.

"Then why did you pull away?" Regina asked, stealing a proper kiss.

"Hmmm... I don't think we're quite ready for where that might lead." Emma said with a nervous laugh.

"What?"

"I'm so turned on right now. Like, seriously... all those things I've read about in those magazines and saw in those movies and... I'm feeling it right now like in the pit of my stomach."

A pleased smile immediately appeared on Regina's face.

"Do you feel it too?" Emma asked, her eyes darting between Regina's lips and eyes. "Where's your weak spot?"

Regina let out a chuckle as she pulled Emma down again. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Emma?" Her mother's voice came from downstairs.

Emma placed her forehead against Regina's.

"I swear she has the greatest timing." She said, sarcastically.

She got off of Regina and went over to her door and opened it.

Regina fixed her hair and dress and stood up from Emma's bed.

...

They pulled up at the school and of course, Emma was the last one to arrive. All her team mates were already on the bus.

"Swan!" Her coach yelled.

Her mom pulled her in for a hug.

"Do not wander off alone, okay? Stay in a pack of three or more. Have so much fun and kick their butts!"

Emma and Regina snickered.

"Okay, Mom."

"I'm gonna miss you."

Emma gave her mom a tight hug.

She looked at Regina and pulled away from the hug.

The brunette was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hey." Emma said.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Regina pulled Emma in for a hug. Emma felt like she couldn't breathe, but held onto the brunette even tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you." Emma said softly.

"You'll only be gone for the weekend."

"So? Are you saying you won't miss me?" Emma teased.

"I'm just trying to convince myself that you'll be back before I can even notice you're gone."

"Awe."

"Shut up." Regina mumbled into blonde hair.

"Why don't you make me?" Emma replied teasingly.

"When you get back." Regina said.

Emma smiled and reluctantly released the brunette from the hug.

"I'm definitely going to miss you." Regina said, her eyes teary.

"I'll text you so much you'll have no time to miss me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Emma said and kissed Regina on her cheek.

"See you soon." She said and turned around and got on the bus.

Mary Margaret stepped closer to Regina and draped her arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"She'll be back before we know it."

Regina just nodded and waved when the bus pulled away.

...


	18. Chapter 18

Friday night Emma and the rest of the girls arrived in NY.

"Oh my God!" Ruby exclaimed as she got off the bus. She threw her bag on the floor and her hands in the air, closed her eyes and yelled at the skies. "New York I love you!"

"Ruby!" Mulan scolded. "Can you try not to get us banned from New York before we get to see the place?!"

Everyone laughed. Emma walked over to Mulan and threw her arm over her captain's shoulder. "Chillax Mulan. This is NY." She looked around. "No one even paid Ruby any attention. I guess being weird and crazy is a normal thing over here." She said with a smirk aimed at Ruby.

"Young, wild and free, baby!" Ruby said, picking her bag back up.

Their coach led them into the hotel they'd be staying at and gave them their keys to their rooms. The girls had to share. Two in a room and everyone was okay with that.

Emma and Ruby shared a room.

"I call dibs!" Ruby yelled and jumped on the bed closest to the door. She started jumping on it while Emma took out her phone.

She had a text from Regina. She smiled before she even read what the text said.

"Oh my God. We're not even here for a minute and you're already texting your girlfriend?!"

Emma stuck her tongue out at Ruby.

"She was the one who texted me." Emma said then ignored Ruby.

Regina: [Your mother cried once you left.]

Emma grinned at the message.

Emma: [LOL I'm sorry! What did u do? Did u hug her?]

Regina: [No. You know I'm not one for hugging.]

Emma smirked.

Emma: [I beg 2 differ. u always hug me :P]

Regina: [Well... that's completely different. You've been hugging me and invading my personal space since we were kids so I'm used to it from you.]

Emma: [I know. I'm just messing with u. Do u miss me yet?]

Regina: [Not really. No.]

Emma: [ :( ]

Regina: [I was just "messing" with you.]

"Emma, we're all going out for dinner!" Ruby said as she entered their room. Emma haven't even noticed the brunette left.

"Okay, give me a minute."

Ruby rolled her eyes and retrieved her bag.

"I'm not leaving without you. Got strict instructions from Mulan to not leave our roomies' side."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Emma: [Good! Cause I miss u already. The girls r going out & Ruby is annoying me with exasperated sighs. Chat later?]

Emma sent and got up. She looked in the mirror to check if she looked decent enough. She ran a brush through her hair and took her backpack. She glanced at her phone and saw Regina hasn't replied yet. She bit her lip and slid the phone into her jeans pocket.

"Let's go!" She said and walked past Ruby.

Ruby locked the door and ran to catch up with Emma.

...

Regina looked at the last text Emma sent and deflated.

She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Her phone vibrated as a new message came through. She quickly checked it and saw it was from Ariel.

Ariel: [Hey. A few of my friends and I are going out. Wanna join?]

Regina stared at the message. She didn't know what to think of it. She has never been invited to hang out with anyone outside of school. Except with the few friends she's made recently because of Emma.

Regina: [Thanks, but I can't tonight.]

Ariel: [Why not? We don't have any homework and I know Emma's not there. Come on, it'll be fun! There was something I wanted to tell you about our duet ;) ]

Regina: [Not tonight. Thanks though. You can just tell me tomorrow at our session?]

Ariel: [Aww okay. See you tomorrow. Four sharp! Mwah!]

Regina didn't reply on Ariel's last message, but decided to reply to Emma's.

...

The next morning Regina woke up and checked her phone. Still no message from Emma.

"Well, Swan... you're doing a horrible job of keeping me from missing you." She said aloud as she got out of bed.

...

Emma was awoken by Katy Perry's Wide Awake.

"Ruby!"

The brunette groaned.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled, sitting up she threw Ruby with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"Turn that thing off!"

"Ugh." Ruby said and sat up.

Emma rolled onto her back and pulled her phone out from under her pillow.

"Shit!" She said when she saw it was dead.

She jumped out of bed and rummaged through her things for her charger.

"Yes!" She yelled in victory and plugged it in.

Ruby shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked innocently.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. We have breakfast in 15 minutes and then we'll be on our way to Forest High for our game." Ruby said excitedly.

Emma grinned and got up. "Just hurry up!" She said and picked up her hockey stick.

She manoeuvred it around for a few minutes before putting it away again.

...

Mulan told everyone the game plan as they were eating their breakfast.

"Got it?"

A chorus of yesses were heard.

"Good! I'm about ready to kick their preppy asses! Finish your breakfast so we can be on our way."

"Sheesh," Ashley whispered. "She's worse than coach."

Emma and Ruby nodded.

Mulan smirked. These girls had great potential and she was not going to let them waste it.

She happily ate her breakfast and looked over her team. A proud smile settled on her face.

...

"Regina?"

Regina heard her father call from downstairs.

She looked into her mirror and tilted her head to the side.

She gathered her hair into a ponytail, because it was just too hot out to leave it down.

She made her way downstairs in search of her father.

She found him in his study.

"You called?" She asked from the doorway.

Her father lowered his newspaper.

"Yes. There's someone here to see you. She said she'd wait for you... outside."

Regina didn't know of any of her friends saying they'll come over.

"I told her she could go up to your room, but she said she'd be fine outside."

Her father knew Kathryn and the blonde had already made herself quite comfortable in Regina's house. So who could it be?

"Did you get a name?"

Her father shook his head.

"Thanks." Regina said and made her way outside.

It was Ariel.

"Hi!" Ariel greeted her with a bright smile.

"Hey." Regina said and walked towards the redhead's car. "Why didn't you come in?" She questioned.

"I had to make a quick call. Anyway... I'm here to pick you up."

"I thought our practice was scheduled for four?"

"It is, but I thought we could do some shopping and maybe grab some lunch beforehand?"

"Uh... I..."

"Oh come on! I know you want to. Besides, what else are you going to do? It'll be fun." Ariel said with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Regina heard herself say.

"Yay." Ariel said and gave the brunette a quick hug.

"I'll just go grab a few stuff. Be right back."

Regina made her way into her house and to her room. She grabbed her bag and made sure her wallet and phone was placed in it.

She looked in her full length mirror to see if her outfit was appropriate for the mall.

She was wearing a jeans shorts with a purple blouse and a pair of cute flat purple sandals. She looked cute, yet stylish.

She quickly popped into her dad's study to tell him she was going out. He offered to give her money, but she declined. She still had all the money her parents gave her before they went on their last trip.

Ariel was waiting in her car when Regina returned. The engine already running.

She got into the passenger's side and slid her sun glasses from the top her head onto her eyes.

"You look totally cute, by the way." Ariel complimented her. "You should put your hair up more often." She said and slid her sunglasses onto her face as well.

They were actually wearing similar outfits.

Ariel's blouse was green instead of purple, but instead of flats, she had a pair of pumps on.

"May I?" Regina asked, her hand on the radio.

"Wait, connect my phone." Ariel said and gave Regina her bag. "It's in there somewhere." She said and pulled away from Regina's house.

Regina took her phone and cable out to connect it to the stereo.

"Um. It's asking for a password."

"Gleek101"

Regina entered the password and smiled when she saw the redhead's wallpaper.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you still have this picture!" She said.

Ariel blushed when she realised she forgot to remove her wallpaper.

"I was feeling a bit sentimental yesterday and browsed through my old photo albums."

"You have to give me a copy of this photo." Regina said as she looked at the two of them smiling happily at the camera along with a bunch of other kids behind them. They were both leads in their first musical in middle school.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Regina said and quickly sent the photo to her phone.

Ariel glanced over and smiled. Her embarrassment that Regina saw her wallpaper now gone.

The atmosphere was lighter now.

They chatted about all the musicals they've been in and sang along to the music as they made their way to the mall.

...

**Hmmm... **


	19. Chapter 19

The hockey girls were now officially on their way to Forest High.

Everyone was excited; talking and joking over how they were going to beat the rival team.

Emma remembered that she hasn't texted Regina back yet and took her phone out. She decided to call the brunette instead.

The phone rang and a voice that was definitely not Regina's, picked up.

[Hello?"] The voice said.

Emma checked her phone to make sure she dialed the right number. She did indeed. She returned her phone to her ear

[Uh, hi? Who's speaking?]

[Oh, Emma! It's Ariel. How's New York?]

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but she was just too shocked at the fact that Ariel, the girl who clearly had a major crush on Regina, just answered Regina's phone.

[Emma? Are you still there?]

[Yes. Can I speak to Regina... please.]

[Regina's in the fitting room trying on a dress. Want me to go in and give her the phone?]

Emma could hear the smirk in the redhead's voice.

[No. I'll just call back later.] Emma said and ended the call.

"Hey, you okay?" Mulan asked her.

"Yeah. Fine." Emma said and took out her earphones to drown out the chatter that suddenly irritated her.

...

"Hey, was that my phone?" Regina asked as she came out of the fitting room.

"Yeah, it was Emma. She said she'll call you back later."

"Oh." Regina said and looked a tad bit sad.

Ariel noticed. "You can always call her..."

Regina took her phone and saw the time.

"Their game will start soon. I'd rather not bother her now." She said sounding unsure.

Ariel smiled. "I really like this dress on you. You look hot!"

Regina looked down at the dress. "You think?" She asked, smoothing it down in the front.

"Yes! Red goes well with your skin tone. Everything does. You're so lucky!"

"Please! You always look great in whatever you wear."

"Thanks. Are you gonna take it?"

"I'm not sure." Regina looked into a full length mirror and turned. "No. I'll just take the purple one."

"If you're sure."

Regina nodded.

They made their way to the checkout.

"I'm starving." Ariel said.

"Me too."

Ariel payed for her stuff and waited for Regina to pay for hers before they went in search of a place to eat.

...

"Oh. My. God."

"Wow."

"Whoa!"

"This is their school?!"

The girls were led through the school towards the changing rooms and the school looked more like a super fancy 4 star hotel than a school.

They were led to the changing rooms by their rival's captain.

A tall, skinny, light skinned girl with freckles and ginger red hair and the most piercing blue eyes.

"I'm Zelena, by the way." She said with an obvious English accent.

Emma raised a brow at this interesting combination.

"Wait, was that an English accent?" Ruby asked.

Zelena smirked, "Great observation skills."

Ruby huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"How long have you lived here?" She questioned further while the others got ready for their match.

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Long enough?"

"How long have you gone to this school?"

"About six months." The girl said with a shrug.

"And you're already captain?" Emma spoke up.

"I guess I'm just that good." She said, an air of smugness surrounding her.

Emma saw the slight teasing in the girl's eyes and smirked.

"I guess we'll see how good you are on the field, Ginge."

Zelena eyed Emma up and down.

"Bring it on, Blondie." She said and excused herself.

"Well she's quite something." Ruby said.

Everyone nodded and looked around the changing room.

"Holy shit there's a TV in here?!" Emma heard someone yell and laughed.

...

Regina and Ariel were having lunch at an expensive cafe.

"Do you come here often?" Ariel asked Regina.

"No... I've wanted to check it out for awhile, but they don't offer burgers and Emma loves burgers." She said, a fond smile appearing on her face as the picture of the blonde devouring a burger popped into her head.

"It can be our thing." Ariel said with a wink, causing Regina to look over at her.

"Perhaps it can. Are you finished? We should probably get going if we want to get any practice done today."

Ariel nodded and the two paid and made their way to Ariel's car.

...

When they got to Ariel's house, Regina noticed how quiet it was.

"My parents are out on a business trip." Ariel said, as if knowing what Regina was thinking.

Regina totally understood.

"So, you haven't been to my house since forever," Ariel said in mock anger and took hold of Regina's hand.

Regina raised an eyebrow and Ariel smirked.

"There's something I think you'll absolutely love!" Ariel said and pulled Regina towards the backyard. They walked past Ariel's pool and stopped in front of the pool house.

"Okay?" Regina said.

"If I had a blindfold, I would have totally blindfolded you for this." Ariel said with a chuckle.

Regina laughed. "What is it?" She asked, actually getting excited.

Ariel took off her necklace and unlocked the door with the key that was attached to it.

"Check it out!' She said, pushing the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Regina said when she saw the recording studio.

"I KNOW!" Ariel said, walking in further and opening the door to the recording room.

"Dad got it for me for my 16th birthday." She stated proudly.

Regina walked in and looked around.

"This is amazing." She said, in awe of everything inside.

"Wanna give it try?" Ariel asked.

"Really?"

Ariel nodded.

"Oh my God, yes!"

Ariel switched everything on and placed Regina in front of the mic with headphones on.

"Where did you learn how to use all this stuff?" Regina asked, curiously.

"Asked dad to hire someone to teach me." Ariel replied with a shrug.

"Of course." Regina said, smirking at the redhead's nonchalance.

"What are you gonna sing for us?"

"I don't know." Regina said, suddenly nervous.

"Come on... I'll even accompany you with my guitar."

"Okay. Okay... um, so I just start and..."

"And I'll fall in as soon as I can. Ready?"

Regina nodded.

She took in a deep breath and thought of Emma as she began to sing.

_'Do you hear me _

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water _

_Across the deep blue ocean _

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby i'm trying' _

Ariel smirked as she began to play the guitar. It was so obvious who Regina was singing this for.

She stood up and walked towards Regina. She stood next to the brunette and softly gave some back vocals to compliment Regina's voice.

Regina smiled at her.

This was all Ariel ever wanted. Regina as a friend. She knew it looked like she flirted with Regina, okay maybe she did, but it was fun to see Emma getting so worked up.

She just wanted to hang around someone who understood and shared her love and passion for music. She always tried to invite Regina over when they were younger, but the brunette always declined.

Maybe things could be different now.

_..._

**Awe, Ariel just wanted to be friends. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate them all so much!**

**P.S. Ella Mae Bowen's version of 'Holding Out For a Hero' is the version Ariel 'performs' in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**...**

Emma and the rest of the team made their way onto the field and were surprised by some cheering.

These people knew sportsmanship.

Suddenly feeling a bit pumped up, the team started jogging to their positions.

"Hey, blondie!"

Emma looked up and saw the captain of the other team confidently heading her way with her hockey stick swung over her shoulder.

"What up, Ginge?"

"I guess you're stuck with me. Lucky you." Zelena said as she came to stand next to Emma.

"You're a defender?" Emma asked, totally surprised.

"I'm an all rounder." Zelena said smugly. "Just figured I'd keep my eye on you today."

Emma chuckled. "You're one cocky chick! Bring it."

"Try not to blink."

The whistle got blown and Emma was sprinting forward, Zelena right on her heels.

Mulan passed the puck to Ruby, who sent it flying over to Emma. Before Emma could touch the puck, Zelena came out of nowhere and took possession of it and passed it over to one of her team mates.

"Shit!" Emma said, running forward.

"Told you not to blink." Zelena said.

Emma smirked, "Okay Emma, No more Mrs nice girl." She said, earning a chuckle from Zelena.

...

Regina and Ariel were sitting on bean bags in the recording studio.

Both with a can of Dr Pepper in their hands.

"So," Ariel started, pulling Regina from her thoughts. "I was thinking about our duet. I think we should do a slower version of it."

Regina's brow furrowed.

"I know," Ariel continued when she saw Regina's face. "Trust me, it can be done. I've heard a slower version."

"Do you have it on your phone?"

"No... "

"Do you know the artist? I'll download it."

Ariel picked her guitar up again.

"I'll just play it."

She cleared her throat and strummed the cords with her guitar pick.

Regina already liked the slowed down version of the intro. She smiled and looked on as Ariel's brow was pulled together in concentration; eyes closed as she tried to remember how to play the slower version.

_'Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods_

_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white night_

_Upon a fiery steed_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need'_

Regina closed her eyes as she listened to the crystal clear tone of Ariel's voice.

_'I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong _

_He's gotta be fast _

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life'_

She strummed a few cords before stopping.

"So, what do you think?"

Regina opened her eyes and smiled.

"I like it, but maybe we can make it a tad bit faster?"

Ariel grinned, still strumming a few cords, "Join me."

Regina nodded.

_'Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Raising on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet'_

They continued their practice, forgetting about the time.

Ariel came and sat next to Regina with her guitar still over her shoulder. She took out her phone and said, "Say cheese"

Regina looked into the camera and smiled shyly as Ariel wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder.

She took the photo and looked at it.

"Perfect. I'll upload it onto facebook."

...

Emma was sweating as she dribbled the puck, Zelena hot on her heels.

The redhead was not even breaking a sweat as she blocked Emma's every move. She really was an amazing player.

The game was almost over and the score was 0-1 Forest High leading.

At least Mulan and Ruby were doing their job defending on the other side. It was time for Emma to do hers.

Emma passed the puck to Ashley and ran towards the goal, but Ashley was surrounded and had to pass the puck to Emma almost immediately.

"Shit." Emma said, taking a step backwards to catch the puck with her hockey stick. She decided she was gonna have to try her luck.

She looked up briefly to see who was around her and where they stood. She moved the puck with her hockey stick and lifted it up slightly with the tip then swung the stick with so much force, releasing the puck and causing Zelena to yelp when the puck lifted slightly off the ground, making her jump to prevent it from hitting her.

The puck flew into the net and Emma fell to her knees in shock.

"Oh my God."

Zelena went over to her and helped her up.

"Awesome move. What do you call it?"

Emma looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"That move you just did. I've never seen it before."

'Oh,' Emma thought. 'She thinks it's some special move I made up'

She laughed out loud. "I call it The Saviour."

The whistle got blown. It was a draw.

Zelena raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Good job, Blondie. You got lucky."

Emma continued to chuckle. "Thanks! You're one badass player, Zelena."

...

Zelena invited the girls to a celebratory party at her house and everyone agreed to go when the coach gave them permission, saying he'd be picking them up at 11 for the latest.

Zelena had a huge house. Her parents were home and the girls noticed Zelena looked nothing like them. Of course, Ruby asked about it and Zelena told them she was adopted.

As it got later, everyone retreated to Zelena's bedroom where Zelena surprised them all by taking out a bottle of Jack from under her bed.

"So that's what the coke's for?" Ruby asked rhetorically, taking the coke from Zelena. "You pour the Jack, I'll add the coke." She said.

Zelena took out some paper cups and started pouring.

Emma took out her phone for the first time after the game and realised she hasn't called Regina back yet.

"Hey, Em! Check out your girl." Ashley said, stopping Emma from proceeding.

"Ariel just posted this on FB."

Emma looked at the picture of Ariel and Regina and looked at the caption, '_Hanging out with this beauty today 3'_

"Wow, that chick moves fast, here drink this." Ruby said, giving Emma the first glass.

Emma took it and chugged it all in one go.

"Easy there." Zelena said, looking at the photo Emma was staring at.

"Who's your girl?" She asked.

Emma pointed to Regina.

"She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous."

Emma logged onto her Facebook and uploaded a photo Ruby took of her and Regina without them knowing.

It was when Kathryn told them to finish their lunch outside when Emma sat behind Regina and kissed her; both their eyes closed with adoring smiles on their faces. They looked... in love.

She added a caption to the photo, _'Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her love away. Couple billion in the whole wide world, find another one 'Cause she belongs to me.' _complete with a in love emoji.

When the photo was posted, she doubted if she should have done that. '_Will she think I'm jealous?' _Emma thought and decided that she didn't care what anyone thought as long as they knew Regina was her girlfriend.

Ashley liked the photo first and commented. '_awe that's so cute.'_

_'One Direction? LOL. Also, please give the photographer some credit. Y'all look adorable. Barf.' _Ruby commented and added a wink.

Emma looked up and laughed.

"Shut up." She said, looking at Ruby.

"You know, I think you can totally trust Regina." Ruby said.

"I do trust her, it's Ariel I don't trust."

"Awe." Ashley said again, "Regina just commented. You two are just adorable."

Emma checked her FB and saw her photo already had over 40 likes and quite a few comments. She ignored the other comments and looked for Regina's.

"I think her face is gonna break." Mulan said, looking at the big smile on Emma's face.

Zelena and Ruby poured everyone another glass.

"What did your girl say?" Zelena asked, handing Emma a cup.

Ashley read aloud, "_Kisses like cream, her walk is so mean, and every jaw drops when she's in those jeans' _and she added a wink and kiss emoji.

"One Direction?" Zelena asked, "Seriously?"

"That's what I said!"

Everyone was already a bit tipsy and when Ashley came up with the idea that Emma should call Regina, everyone was on board.

...

Meanwhile Regina was laying on her bed with the sweetest of smiles on her face.

She logged onto FB to like the photo Ariel posted and was surprised to find Emma had tagged her in a photo. It was the first time she saw it.

She looked at it adoringly and her heart melted at the caption.

She knew the caption was a lyric from one of One Direction's new songs and searched the rest of the lyrics. When she saw the second verse, she chuckled at how relevant it was. It fit Emma so perfectly. Especially the jeans part.

She missed the blonde and decided to send her a text, but to her surprise her phone rang and a photo of Emma holding out a peace sign with a fake pout on her lips, lit up Regina's screen. She smiled at the photo fondly before answering her phone.

[Hey.] She said breathlessly.

A chorus of hellos were heard from the other line, followed by giggling.

[Emma?]

She heard a ruckus and then a breathless Emma answered.

[Hey, babe.] Emma said. [Sorry about that, Ruby grabbed my phone.]

[That's okay. How was your game?] She asked the blonde.

[Blondie got lucky! I don't usually lose to amateurs.] A British voice came through.

[Who's this?]

No one answered, but she did hear.

"Zelena give me back my phone!"

"Come and get it, Goldie Locks."

"Damn it! Ruby!"

[Hi, Regina.]

[Ruby?]

[Yeah! H...]

Regina cut her off and asked to speak with Emma.

Emma grabbed the phone out of Ruby's hand and entered Zelena's bathroom, locking the door behind her.

[Hey. It's me. I'm sorry.]

[Where are you guys?]

[At Zelena's.] Emma answered as if Regina knew who Zelena was.

[And Zelena is?]

[The captain of the team we played against today.]

[Sounds like you girls are having a good time.]

[We are. I wish you were here though.]

Regina laughed.

[I love your laugh.] Emma said dreamily.

[Are you drinking?]

[um... yes? Don't be mad at me. I only had like two glasses and I'm not gonna have any more.]

[I'm not mad. Just be careful, okay?]

[Okay. Do you miss me?]

[Yes. Very much.] Regina said, biting her lip.

[How was your day?] Emma asked as she sat down in Zelena's bathtub.

[It was quite lovely, actually. I spent the day with Ariel, you remember her?]

[Yup.]

[We went shopping and then back to her place to practice.]

[How was it?]

[It was great. She has her own recording studio.] Regina said, sounding excited.

Emma smiled. [That's pretty cool.]

[Yeah and she allowed me to use it! Like I actually sang over this mic with headphones on and everything.]

[I'm glad you had a great day.]

[I did.] Regina said. For a few seconds no one spoke, but it wasn't awkward or weird.

[Regina?]

[Hmmm?]

[That make out session we had... can we finish it when I get back?]

Regina couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

[If you'd like...]

[Yes, I'd like very much. Ugh! Coach is here to pick us up. Text you later?]

[You promised to annoy me with your texting so I wouldn't miss you. You're doing a horrible job so far, Emma Swan] She said, teasingly.

[I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you. I have to go. Bye, I love...]

Regina quickly ended the call.

She looked at her phone. It sounded as if Emma was gonna say those three words. They haven't said it to each other yet and Regina didn't want to hear it over the phone. Plus, Emma was a bit drunk. So she ended the call before anything could be said or heard.

...

That didn't stop them from texting each other though.

That night Emma texted with the brunette until she received no reply, knowing the brunette had fallen asleep first.

...


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This story is just a fun, light hearted one. Some of you asked about Zelena being Regina's sister... i'm not going there. I'm not that good to write those kinda complicated stories. LOL. I just really loved Zelena and wanted to add her. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Mwah!**

**...**

Regina woke with a smile on her face. She stretched and sat up in bed. Thoughts about Emma's phone call and their texting into the early morning made her sigh happily.

She picked up her phone and saw she had two unread messages from the blonde.

[I guess you fell asleep?]

[Since you'll probably see this once you wake up, I hope you slept well, beautiful.] Emma had sent the last message with a heart emoji attached to it.

Regina replied, [I did. I hope you did too.] And added a kiss emoji.

She got up and went through her usual morning routine. When she got out of the bathroom she saw Emma had replied to her message.

Emma: [I woke up with a headache :( ]

Regina: [Awe, Did you take anything for the headache?]

Emma: [Yes, right after coach yelled at us for drinking.]

Regina: [How very rude of him!]

Emma: [LOL I know! What's your plans for the day?]

Regina: [I don't have any. I think I'm gonna give netflix a try and get to some of your suggestions.]

Emma: [Yes! Do that! Start with Orphan Black.]

Regina: [I was thinking of watching Witches of East End first. Is it as good as Charmed?]

Emma: [Not at all, but it's still good!]

Regina: [We'll see. What's your plans?]

Emma: [We're going sight seeing today. YAY! And then eat at some fancy restaurant with a view of the statue of liberty]

Regina: [Sounds fun! I need to get dressed before mother comes up.]

Emma: [!]

Regina: [?]

Emma: [You just told me you're naked...]

Regina looked at the message and blushed.

Regina: [I did no such thing!]

Emma: [Um, yeah you did.]

Regina: [Shut up! I have a towel wrapped around me!]

Emma: [Liar. Send me some proof. ;)]

Regina chuckled. She decided to take a picture of herself from head down and sent it to Emma.

...

Emma was laying on her stomach as she texted with Regina.

She bit her bottom lip when Regina took a bit long to reply. 'Shit! Was that text too much?'

She didn't have time to dwell on it long enough when a new message came through. She opened it and saw there was a picture attached to it.

Regina: [How's this for some proof?] Regina had sent with the emoji that blows the heart kiss.

The photo was of the brunette blowing a kiss into the camera. Emma swallowed as she glanced lower and saw Regina was indeed wrapped in a towel, but the brunette's breasts were just about covered and her hair was wet, causing water to drip down the brunette's neck.

"Oh my God."

"You okay, Em?" Ruby questioned and raised an eyebrow when she saw how red in the face the blonde was.

"Yes." Emma squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Fine. Hangover."

"Okay then." Ruby said and entered the bathroom.

Emma sat up and stared at the photo.

Her phone rang and the blonde jumped a bit, dropping her phone on the bed. She picked it up and answered the call.

[Hello?]

[Oh, so you are still alive.]

[Regina? Hey, yeah, of course I am why wouldn't I be? I mean... hi.]

Regina laughed at the blonde's rambling.

[Don't laugh at me! You can't send me something like that and expect to be okay.]

[I'm sorry?] Regina said, chuckling.

[No, don't be sorry. Wow, I can't believe you sent me that.] Emma said, sounding flustered.

[You wanted proof. I gave you proof. Want more?]

[...]

Regina laughed. [Emma? I was joking... Emma?]

[I'm gonna get you for this when I get home today.]

[I can't wait. What time will you guys depart?]

[I'm not sure, but I'm coming to see you even if we get there at midnight.]

[You better!]

[I miss you.]

[Hmmm]

[No, that's where you say, 'I miss you more, my love.']

Regina chuckled, [My love?]

[Okay, lets try this again. I miss you.]

Regina rolled her eyes, but a smile was prominent on her face. [I miss you more... my love.]

Emma couldn't stop smiling. She sighed happily over the phone.

[Guess what I'm doing right now.]

[Regina I swear to God if you're trying to...]

[I'm watching Orphan Black! That's it.] She quickly said.

[Oh.]

[I don't even want to know what you thought I was doing.]

[Um... We're heading out now. I'd love to talk to you, but the girls will be a pain.]

[That's okay. I'll just enjoy watching this and you enjoy your lunch! See you tonight, my love.] Regina added, teasingly.

[See you tonight, beautiful.] Emma said.

She ended the call.

"Life is great." She said happily and threw herself backwards onto the bed only to fall off the side.

"Yeah, I'd say!" Ruby laughed as she came out of the bathroom. "Thanks for the laugh."

Emma laughed as well as she got up. "You're welcome!" She said; gathered her things and went to the bathroom to get ready for their outing.

...

The girls were in and out of souvenir shops buying stuff for their family back home.

"Find anything for Regina yet?" Mulan asked Emma.

Emma sighed and shook her head.

"I had no trouble buying things for her before. Why am I finding it so difficult now?"

"You're trying and thinking too hard. It's Regina. Your best friend. You know what she loves. Just relax."

Emma worried her bottom lip between her teeth and walked around the shop again.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes!" Their coach told them.

Everyone scurried around the shop for last minute things.

...

On the bus everyone was excited to be heading home. Emma especially.

Ruby actually cried, because apparently New York is where she belonged. The city and she were one.

...

As they got nearer, Emma couldn't sit still.

The bus pulled up to their school and the girls ran out to meet their families.

Emma's mom waved her over excitedly. Emma ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh, sweetie. I've missed you so much. I'm never letting you leave this town again."

"Mom!" Emma whined with a smile on her face.

Mary Margaret kissed her forehead and took one of her bags.

"Come on, lets get you home. I made your favourite."

"Yes!" Emma said, throwing her bag into the back seat of her mother's car. She got in and looked at the time. It was almost midnight. "Um, can we maybe make a stop at Regina's first? Please? I promised her I would swing by no matter what time I got home and i..."

"Emma! Darling, just calm down." Mary Margaret said, raising an amused eyebrow. She started the car and pulled away from the school. "Won't she be sleeping?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, well we won't stay long, okay?"

"Yeah, yes, of course." Emma said smiling brightly.

Mary Margaret shook her head.

...

Emma had dozed off on the drive to Regina's.

"Emma?"

"Hmm" Emma mumbled.

"We're here, but if you're too tired..."

"NO! I'm awake." Emma said, already opening the door. She took Regina's present out of her bag and jogged to the brunette's front door.

"Hmm, window or door?" She said, aloud. "Nope, not window. Regina will kill me."

Just then the door opened.

"Emma?"

"Mr. Mills. Can I see Regina for a minute, please? I promise I won't be long. I just have to give her something."

Mr. Mills looked behind the blonde toward the street and Emma followed his gaze.

"My mom dropped me off. I promise I won't be long." Emma said, pleading.

"Very well, if you must." He said and stood aside.

Emma needn't be told twice as she entered the house and ran up to Regina's room.

Once she stood outside the brunette's door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

She heard shuffling and a smile graced her lips when the knob turned.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows you lovelies! Still surprised at how well this story is doing, seeing as it is my first ever ff. EEP! **

**I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. (So sorry for them!)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Regina was watching Titanic when she heard a knock on her door.

Not trusting herself to speak, she quickly wiped her tear stained cheeks and runny nose to go and open it.

'Why do I always cry when I watch it?' She thought as she turned the knob. Another tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away as she opened the door.

When she saw the smiling blonde standing in front of her, she suddenly burst out in tears.

...

When the door fully opened, the smile on Emma's face vanished when she saw the brunette's face. It looked as if Regina had been crying.

Then suddenly the brunette burst out crying and threw herself at Emma.

Emma stood there, completely dumbfounded, but instantly hugged Regina close to her.

"Hey, uh, why... what's wrong?" Emma asked, her hand threading through Regina's hair soothingly.

Regina mumbled something into her shoulder and Emma frowned.

"Um... what?" Emma asked again.

Regina pulled away from the hug. "Titanic." She said, a blush on her cheeks. "I was watching Titanic."

Emma shut her mouth tightly to prevent any laughter from escaping.

Regina squinted her eyes at the blonde which made it harder for Emma not to laugh because of how adorable Regina looked.

Emma pulled Regina in for a proper hug. "Oh my God, I've missed you." She said with a small chuckle.

Regina smiled as she hugged the blonde back, "I've missed you too..." Regina waited a beat and then added, "My love."

Emma gasped and loosened her grip around Regina's waist. A grin slowly gracing her lips. Regina looked away shyly, she raised her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, but Emma beat her to it.

Regina looked up at the touch and saw the blonde looking at her fondly.

"Hi." Emma said softly.

"Hey."

They stood there smiling at each other.

"You actually came over here before heading home?" Regina said, the sentence coming out as a question.

"Well yeah, I told you I would. My mom's waiting outside and I told your dad I'd only be a minute."

Regina was practically beaming. "It's been more than a minute."

"Shh, don't jinx."

Regina took Emma's hand and led the blonde into her room. She shut the door behind them and immediately pinned the blonde against it.

She put her hands around Emma's neck and stood on her toes to kiss her.

Emma ran her arms around Regina's waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

When their lips touched, both girls sighed in content. As if they've waited a life time to feel the other's lips again.

Emma slid her tongue against Regina's bottom lip and Regina immediately opened her mouth to allow excess.

Regina pushed herself against Emma when she felt the blonde's hands lower onto her butt.

She accidentally tugged on the blonde's hair, causing Emma to moan.

Regina pulled away and when she saw Emma's pouting lips, she placed two chaste kisses on it before saying, "We have to stop."

"Just when it was getting really good." Emma whined.

"Especially because of that." Regina said and kissed Emma again. The blonde ever willing to accept those lips.

There was a knock on Regina's door and both froze, their lips still firmly touching.

"Emma's mother is still outside, Regina. Don't keep her waiting any longer." Her father said and then they heard his footsteps leave.

Both of them giggled and then Emma hugged the brunette close to her again. Regina smirked and placed an opened mouthed kiss on Emma's neck.

"Evil. You are evil." Emma whispered as a shiver ran down her spine.

"But you love me anyway."

"I do. I do love you." Emma said, surprising them both when the words left her mouth.

Regina looked up, her arms still around Emma's neck as she looked into emerald eyes.

"What?" She asked, softly.

Emma squirmed under Regina's gaze. She and her blabber mouth. She looked at the brunette and placed a tender kiss on the corner of Regina's mouth.

Taking a shuddering breath, Emma decided to say it again, because she did love the brunette and she wanted her to know. "I love you." She said, more confidently, her hands tightening their grip on Regina's hips as if to keep the brunette from pulling away at her confession.

Regina continued to look at her and Emma looked away.

Regina placed her palm on Emma's cheek and turned her head so the blonde would look at her. When hesitant green locked onto brown, Regina said, "I love you too."

"You do?" Emma asked, an unbeknown smile taking over her face.

"Of course I do." Regina simply said with twinkling eyes.

Emma's arms snaked around Regina's waist and she pulled Regina impossibly closer and peppered her face with feather light kisses.

"Emma stop it." Regina said with a giggle, not really doing anything to stop the blonde or pull away.

Emma stopped and then placed a firm kiss onto Regina's lips.

"I came here to give you something."

"Ooh, what kind of something?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and realised the present was no longer in her hands. She looked at the floor to see if it had fallen, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Um" Emma said, her brow furrowed. "I seem to have lost it?"

Regina reluctantly pulled away from Emma's embrace and opened her bedroom door and saw a package laying there. She picked it up.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, but open it after I leave."

"Okay."

"And I guess I should leave now before my mom marches up here."

"Hmm."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Aren't you picking me up?"

"Uh, well, I can't tomorrow. Mulan is picking me up, we have to be at school super early for hockey stuff."

"Oh okay. I'll just see you at school then."

Regina took Emma's hand, "I'll walk you to the front door."

"Oh, you don't have to. Go enjoy crying at Titanic."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand, "I will deny ever crying at that movie."

"As if I'd tell on you." Emma said with a lopsided grin.

Regina placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "And that's why I love you."

They quietly made their way downstairs, still holding hands.

"See you tomorrow?" Emma said.

Regina nodded and pulled her hand out of Emma's to give the blonde a quick hug. "Goodnight."

She then opened the door for Emma and the blonde stepped out.

"How about one last kiss to last until tomorrow?" She said.

"Your mom is watching us."

Emma turned around and waved at her mom.

"She's gonna kill me, because I made her wait ... Now you have to kiss me or you won't get the chance..."

Regina kissed her.

"Stop talking nonsense and go before we both get grounded."

Emma couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "Goodnight." She said softly and turned around. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Regina was still watching her. She winked and got into the car.

...

Regina watched Emma leave and her eyes roamed over the blonde's backside. 'She really does look good in those jeans.' She thought and sighed happily while closing the door and then ran up to her bedroom.

Once there, she sat down on her bed, closed her laptop and placed it on her dresser.

Regina smiled as she opened the package.

"A sweater?" She said aloud.

She took the sweater out and read the printing on it.

She laughed and looked into the bag. There was one more present.

She took out the tiny box and opened it carefully. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet.

She picked it up in her delicate hands and looked at the charms carefully.

She saw a musical note, a swan, an apple and a lot of other tiny charms that held some sort of meaning to her.

She messaged Emma.

[Remind me to thank you for my present tomorrow. Sleep well, my love.] She said and sent a red heart emoji along with the in love one and the kiss.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Merry Christmas, lovelies! I wish you all a joyous and serene day with your family and friends. Here's a chapter as a present from me to you. Enjoy! Mwah xxx**

**...**

The next morning Emma was on her way to school well before 7am.

"Ugh, why do we have to be at school this early?" She complained.

"I have no idea." Mulan said as she greedily sipped some coffee from her travelling mug.

"Sharing is caring, Mulan." Emma said, looking at Mulan until the girl caved.

"I don't share my coffee, Swan." She said as she handed it over to Emma.

Emma smirked as she took the coffee. She took a sip and almost spit it back out.

"Oh my God, that is disgusting!" She said, handing it back to Mulan. "It tastes worse than Regina's and I never thought that would be possible. There's a thing called sugar, you know." She said, wiping her mouth. "You should give it a try."

Mulan grinned and sipped on her coffee happily.

"So, did you go over to her house last night?" She asked Emma.

Immediately Emma forgot about the bitter coffee taste in her mouth.

"Yup!"

"And?" Mulan fished for more information.

"And... I told her to open it after I leave. She sent me a text and said she loved it and I should remind her to thank me today." Emma said blissfully.

Mulan laughed.

Mulan pulled into her regular parking spot and got out of the car, Emma following.

They met the rest of the hockey team in the locker room.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Their coach said.

"Why are we even here?" Ruby whined, eyes shut as she leaned against a locker.

Everyone chuckled at the sight.

Their coach opened the box that was in front of them.

"I wanted to give you ladies this."

He took a packet out and it had a name on it.

"Ruby!" He yelled, causing the brunette to startle awake and almost fall.

He threw the packet towards her and everyone looked at each other with furrowed brows.

Ruby opened the packet and saw it was a tracksuit.

"No way! We finally got new tracksuits?"

Everyone looked at the one Ruby held up and saw their school name was officially on it. Unlike the other hockey tracksuits they had. In front on the right side just above the breast it said, "Storybrooke High" along with the school's emblem.

Ruby turned it around and yelled, "OH MY GOD IT HAS MY NAME ON IT!"

On the back it said, Storybrooke High Female Hockey Team. There was two hockey sticks crossing and their chosen nicknames was printed in the middle.

Everyone went from confused to excited and started yelling, "Where's mine coach?!"

Coach laughed and moved the box over to Mulan to take over.

"You girls deserve it. You've played well this season!" Coach said and exited the locker room.

"I think we should wear it today." Ashley said.

Everyone agreed and soon they were all wearing their tracksuits.

"It's past seven, Aurora will be here soon. See you guys later." Mulan said and made her exit.

The others soon followed.

"I'm going to the library." Ruby said, leaving Emma to wander alone.

Emma heard "Saviour" everywhere she went, because the name was literally printed on her back.

She has gotten used to it so it didn't bother her as much.

It was 15 minutes to 8 and there was still no sign of Regina anywhere.

Emma checked her phone and saw she had zero texts from the brunette.

She made her way to her first class and stopped when she saw Regina laughing with the red head next to her. Ariel.

The brunette's back was to her and as Emma got closer she could not stop the smile that was threatening to make its way onto her face.

She didn't think Regina would actually wear the sweater she bought, but here she was wearing it and looking incredibly hot in it.

Emma walked closer and wrapped her arms around Regina's torso.

...

Regina was talking with Ariel and froze when she felt arms circle her waist and hands rest on her stomach. She relaxed into the embrace when the unique scent that was Emma Swan, surrounded her.

She placed her hands on top of Emma's.

"Good morning." Emma whispered in her ear and gave her a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Regina turned around and kissed the blonde on her lips. Emma wasted no time as she snaked her arms around Regina's waist yet again to pull the brunette closer.

The kiss was slow and sensual.

"It definitely is." Regina said once Emma pulled away to kiss the brunette on both cheeks.

They heard Ariel clear her throat and Regina felt her face flush red and Emma just had a smug grin on her face.

Regina turned around in Emma's arms, but kept the blonde's arms around her.

"Sorry." Regina said.

"Yeah, I didn't see you there." Emma added, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

Ariel smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two love birds to it. See you later, Regina." She said and walked away.

"Maybe now she got the message." Emma mumbled as she watched Ariel walk away.

"What message?"

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Emma said and took Regina's hand.

Regina laced their fingers together as they walked down the hallway.

"What message?" She asked again.

"Well you know..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well she obviously has a crush on you."

"Who? Ariel?" Regina asked and chuckled.

"Yes." Emma deadpanned.

Regina stopped walking and looked at Emma. It was then that she noticed the blonde's tracksuit. "Nice tracksuit." She said, moving her finger over the emblem on the front.

"Nice sweater." Emma replied with a smile.

"You think?" Regina asked as she looked down at the sweater.

Emma nodded.

"My girlfriend got it for me."

"Your girlfriend has great taste."

"Hmm not really. Anything looks good on me, especially black. It's kind of my colour."

Emma laughed and kissed Regina. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina said without missing a beat.

They walked to class hand in hand. Both wearing matching grins.

Ruby and Belle walked past them to get to their class.

"Nice sweater!" Ruby sarcastically yelled over her shoulder and chuckled.

"I like it." Belle said.

"It's corny."

"It's adorable."

"Seriously? It literally says, 'My girlfriend went to New York and all I got was this lousy shirt.' Maybe I should have gotten you one if you think it's such a great sweater."

Belle raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?"

Ruby opened and closed her mouth while Belle just smirked and walked past her to enter her classroom.

"This girl is going to be the death of me." She said and followed Belle into class.

...

Emma and Regina laughed as they watched and overheard the conversation.

"I agree with Belle. I think this sweater is adorable. Just as adorable as the one who bought it."

"I agree." Emma said with a wink. "By the way, I was told to remind you to thank the person who bought it for you."

"Oh?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Regina asked, looking around. She turned around to walk away, but was stopped by Emma's grip on her hand slightly tightening.

She grinned and turned around.

"You can leave the message with me. I'll make sure she gets it." Emma said, licking her lips.

"I really shouldn't. It's kinda personal."

"I'll be careful."

"Hmm." Regina said and turned around again.

"Regina!" Emma said exasperated.

"What?" Regina asked innocently.

"Seriously?"

"Oh would you look at that. It's almost 8. I have to go." She said with a mischievous grin and gave Emma a chaste kiss on her lips then headed into her class.

Emma watched as the brunette sauntered into her class, smiling at the sight. "Seriously?" Emma said again. She then checked the time and saw Regina was right. She broke out into a run to make it for her first class.

...


	24. Chapter 24

First break, everyone gathered in the auditorium to watch the glee club's performance.

Emma was sitting in the back, speaking with a few of her friends when Ariel's voice interrupted them.

"Good afternoon Storybrooke High. As you all already know, I'm Ariel." She said with a charming yet smug smile.

Everyone cheered and Ariel soaked it all up. She loved being popular and in the centre of things.

"Our glee club has prepared something special for you guys. We hope you enjoy it."

More cheering.

"We are also looking for more members to join our club, so feel free to sign your name on the sheet that will be going around after our show. All the details on where and when auditions will be held, will be on there. Enjoy!" She said and blew a kiss into the audience.

A hot blond, dove out in front pretending to catch the kiss. Ariel looked at him and was surprised when he winked at her while _putting_ the 'kiss' inside his pocket.

His football buddies laughed and patted him on his back, but his gaze never left Ariel's. Ariel actually blushed, tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and strutted back stage.

Once she got back stage she let out a nervous breath.

"Hey, everything okay?" Regina asked.

She opened the curtain slightly and looked at the blond while he laughed and fooled around with his friends "I think I'm in love?"

"Who?" Regina asked, surprised at the redhead's flushed appearance.

Ariel didn't flounder for anyone. She usually made others around her flounder so it was a real treat seeing her like this and Regina wanted to see who caused it.

Ariel told her what the blond was wearing and stood aside to let Regina take a gander.

"Eric?!" Regina exclaimed. "He's in my biology class!" She said excitedly. "Want me to talk to him?"

"Would you?"

"Of course! That's what friends do, right?"

Ariel's face lit up in a genuinely grateful smile. "Yeah, I guess it is." She hugged the brunette. "Thank you so much."

Regina hugged her back, "No problem. Now come on, lets get this show on the road."

...

"Do you know what they'll be singing?" Ruby asked Emma.

"How should I know?"

"Uh, your girlfriend is in the glee club?"

"Right. She hasn't told me anything."

"Did you ask?"

"I even offered to help practice with her."

Ruby laughed.

"What? I can carry a note!" Emma said defensively.

Ruby put her hands up in surrender.

Everyone settled down when music started to play.

The club performed a few known songs and got everyone singing along, but Emma was just waiting for Regina's performance.

Finally Ariel came out with her guitar, a nervous looking Regina following.

Two stools were placed in the middle of the stage with mics in front of each of them.

Regina rearranged her mic while Ariel tuned her guitar.

Ariel looked at Regina and smiled before looking into their audience.

She strummed a few notes as she spoke, "Okay. We're gonna slow things down for a few minutes." She said and looked at Regina again.

Emma would have probably rolled her eyes at Ariel if she noticed how frequently the redhead glanced at Regina, but her gaze was solely on Regina. It was as if no one else was in the room.

Regina was too nervous to look into the audience to seek out Emma, so she watched as Ariel spoke instead.

"If you've never heard this beauty right next to me sing, you're in for a real treat." Ariel said and winked at the brunette.

Regina blushed and tightened her hand around the mic.

Then Ariel started playing the slowed down intro to 'I need a hero'.

Emma looked on as Regina took a deep breath and smiled when she saw the brunette close her eyes before she started to sing.

She already had goose bumps before Regina even opened her mouth. No matter how many times she has heard Regina sing, she still got goose bumps, because Regina's voice is something else. Its slight raspiness and velvety tone did things to you, especially when she sang slow songs.

_'Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods_

_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed_

_Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I need'_

Emma felt tingles all over her body, she looked around and saw everyone was mesmerised as they watched the performance.

When it was over, everyone got to their feet and started clapping and hollering and whistling.

Ariel and Regina took a bow and hurried backstage to get dressed for their final performance.

"That was amazing. You were amazing!" Ariel said.

"So were you!" Regina said and gave Ariel a quick hug. "I'm so nervous about our next performance." Regina said as she walked over to her costume. "Do we really have to wear these?"

"Yes!" Ariel said with a chuckle as she took the outfit off the hanger. "You look amazing in it."

"But everyone will see me."

"Just focus on Emma." Ariel said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What if she doesn't like me wearing it in front of everyone?"

"Please! She'll be telling everyone smugly that you're her girlfriend."

A small grin inched its way onto her face.

"Now, let's do this!"

...

"This one is dedicated to our female hockey team who did really well with their match against the unbeatable Forest High this past weekend!" Ariel said and smirked when everyone cheered when they heard Beyonce's 'Run The World' starting. "To all the ladies, this one is dedicated to you!" She said with a wink and started,

'Who run the world?'

All the girls in the audience were on their feet ready to sing and dance along.

Emma sat up straighter when she saw the outfits the girls had on.

They were wearing actual body suits, like the ones Beyonce always wear. Their hair loose with black stilletto's on.

She watched as they came out one by one and was on the edge of her seat, wondering if Regina would be part of this performance.

She heard Regina's voice before she saw her. She stood up and saw the brunette strutting to the front of the group as she took the lead.

Emma's mouth hung open at the sight of Regina.

Confidence oozed from the brunette as she tossed her gorgeous long raven locks to the side and started to sing.

"Oh my fucking God! Am I in heaven?" Emma said aloud, forgetting the people next to her.

Ruby chuckled and slightly shook her head.

...

Regina was channelling her inner Beyonce for this performance.

As she started to sing, she looked into the audience, trying to spot the blonde.

She heard a wolf whistle, undeniably Ruby's and tried to determine which side it came from.

Every face she looked at seemed to shudder at her gaze and then blush. She had no idea why.

Finally she spotted Ruby who pointed her thumb to the side and there stood the blonde. Mouth agape, gaze focused on Regina.

...

Emma gulped when Regina's eyes found hers. Then the brunette winked at her and she swore she died and gone to heaven.

Not once did Regina take her eyes off the blonde. Emma on the other hand found it incredibly hard not to look at Regina's body as she danced.

...

Emma was leaning against Regina's car, waiting for the brunette.

She told Mulan she'd get a ride with Regina and was hoping the brunette wouldn't mind.

Regina came out with Ariel, both giggling and looking behind them. Emma followed their gaze and saw a couple of guys following Regina and Ariel.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight. Regina looked towards her car and an instant smile lit up her face when she saw Emma.

Emma gave a slight wave, accompanied by a lopsided grin when the guys turned to see who got the brunette's attention.

Before she knew it, Regina was heading her way. Dressed in the outfit she had on that morning.

'Good!' Emma thought. 'Hopefully they're smart enough to read Regina's shirt.'

"What are you smiling about?"

"Not..."

But Emma was attacked by plump lips on her own pink ones.

She pulled Regina closer by her hips and smiled into the kiss. Regina pulled her head back and looked at the blonde.

"You're smiling again." She said, smiling herself.

"I just feel so good right now." Emma said, her hands squeezing Regina's hips causing the brunette to push her torso into Emma's.

"Can I ask why?"

"I get to call you what everyone else wish they could."

"And what's that?"

"My girlfriend and..."

"And?"

"And I can say, I love you and you'll..."

Before she could finish Regina proved her point by saying, "I love you too."

Emma grinned smugly, "You'll reply with that."

Regina chuckled as she hugged the blonde. "Just so you know, the feeling's mutual. You should see all the eyes on you, especially when you're on the hockey field, and I'm just like, yeah I get to kiss her."

Emma laughed and placed a kiss on Regina's lips.

"Care to give your girlfriend a ride home?"

"Care to head over to my place first? I need to get rid of this costume."

"Which costume?"

Regina lifted her shirt and Emma subconsciously licked her lips when she saw which costume it was.

"We can head over to your house right now and stay for as long as you want."

Regina threw her head head back with a laugh then said, "If you allow me to listen to Imagine Dragons on our drive home, I might put on a private performance."

"Deal! Let's go!"

Emma said, taking the keys from Regina and opening the car. She took the brunette's hand and walked her over to the driver's side, opened the door for her and kissed her before ushering her inside.

...

**I have a feeling these two ladies are going to finish that heavy make-out session soon... **

**P.S. There's only a chapter or two left... I just don't want to drag this on forever, and bore the crap out of you guys.**

**P.P.S. I've been working on a new story, and I'll post it the moment I post the last chapter for this one.**

**Mwah! **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So, um, I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times and realised I'm not good at writing these kinda... stuff. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. I've changed the rating to "T" because things happen, but they aren't too explicit for an "M". I'll post another chapter of my other story tonight, so keep a look out for "You Belong With Me." **

**You guys, I'm super nervous about this chapter because it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. -le sigh- I hope you enjoy...**

**...**

The drive to Regina's house seemed to last forever.

"How come you didn't tell me about the Beyonce performance?" Emma asked, glancing at Regina.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, it definitely was."

"A good surprise?" Regina asked, biting down on her lip.

Emma shifted in her seat when she noticed the brunette's action. "Yes, definitely! You looked so hot up there, I couldn't breathe."

Regina chuckled, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"And your voice was amazing, as always." Emma added.

"Thank you."

...

Once at Regina's house, Regina led Emma to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Emma looked into the fridge, "Regina, there's like zero soft drinks in here."

"There's a few stacked in the back."

"I don't see 'em."

Regina walked over and stood flush behind the blonde. She rested her chin on Emma's shoulder, their cheeks touching.

"Right there." Regina pointed behind the apples.

Emma turned her head slightly and so did Regina. They looked at each other for a split second before claiming the other's lips in a hungry kiss.

Emma turned around and Regina stood closer, causing the blonde to fall into the fridge.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" She said, her hand coming up to stop a laugh that threatened to escape through her lips.

"Yeah, maybe we should just get our drinks?" Emma said, standing back up.

Regina nodded.

Emma took out two cans of Pepsi and a water for Regina.

Regina took one Pepsi and returned it to the fridge.

"One is more than enough." She said and turned around. "I'm going to change." She added, turning around to look at Emma before exiting the kitchen.

Emma took the one can and followed the brunette.

When they got to Regina's room, Emma sat down on the brunette's bed while Regina entered her bathroom.

"Hey, what did those guys want. The ones who was following you and Ariel." Emma asked nonchalantly.

"The quarterback has a crush on Ariel."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you should have seen Ariel. I don't think I've ever seen her look so flustered."

"So she's into him?"

"Very much so."

Regina exited the bathroom, dressed in only her black lace bra, and a pair of shorts.

Emma looked up and her face immediately turned red. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart hammering in her chest.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. She stood in between Emma's legs and waited for the blonde to open her eyes.

"Hey." She said when green eyes opened.

Emma tried her hardest not to stare at Regina's breasts.

"You're allowed to look, Em. Girlfriend's gets special privileges."

"..."

"Em, if you don't say something soon I'm going to thi..."

She was cut off by Emma's lips claiming hers.

Emma's hands moved to Regina's hips, and she gave it a slight squeeze when the brunette bit on her lower lip.

"Move back." Regina spoke against pink lips.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Move up."

Emma moved and swallowed heavily when Regina crawled on top of her.

The brunette sat on the lower part of her abdomen, her chest right in front of Emma's face when she leaned down.

Regina looked at Emma with a slight smirk. "You wanted to finish that make-out session." She spoke, her lips brushing against Emma's.

"Oh god."

"I also go by Regina." She said cheekily and leaned down to capture Emma's pink lips into a lingering kiss.

Emma's hands found purchase on Regina's waist. She ran her tongue over Regina's bottom lip, and Regina opened her mouth to welcome the blonde's tongue.

Emma caressed Regina's sides with her thumbs, and moaned when the brunette started to mover her hips against her.

"Gods!" Regina said, and buried her face in Emma's neck, her hips still moving.

They haven't even started kissing yet, but they were already breathless.

Regina began placing chaste kisses in the blonde's neck before she started sucking on her pulse point.

"Regina." Emma breathed out, her hands gripping Regina by the waist.

Regina's hips continued their movements as she sucked on Emma's neck.

"Touch me more?" She spoke into Emma's neck, her voice shaky.

Emma nodded and moved her hands to Regina's stomach.

Regina sat up and threw her hair over her shoulder to prevent it from getting in the way when she wanted to kiss Emma.

"More." She demanded.

Emma's hands moved higher, stopping just below Regina's bra.

Regina looked down at her and gave her a slight nod.

Emma swallowed and moved her hands over Regina's covered breast.

A chuckle left Regina's mouth.

"Wha- you're laughing?"

"I'm sorry, this is just so..." She smiled and leaned down. "I love you." She whispers, her eyes focused on Emma's.

"I love you, too." Emma replied with a grin.

She sat up against the headboard with Regina in her lap. Her arms snaked around the brunette waist as she holds the brunette flush against her.

Regina's arms circles Emma's neck, and her hands play with a few stray blonde locks.

They sit in that position for awhile just looking at each other, both with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Still can't believe you feel the same way." Regina says out of the blue. "I mean, I've been in love with you for so long; afraid you'd end our friendship if you found out, but here we are..."

Emma tucks Regina's hair behind her ear, her thumb caressing the brunette's cheek. "Even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't have abandoned you."

Her hand finds purchase at the back of Regina's neck and she steers the brunette forward, bringing their lips together.

This kiss is slow and sensual. Both wanting to express their love for the other.

"I love you." Emma says, bringing Regina's bottom lip between her teeth; nipping on it lightly only to run her tongue over it.

Regina moans into the blonde's mouth. "You're really good at that." She says, smiling into their kiss.

Emma smiles as her hands moves down to Regina's hips, she squeezes gently before running her hands over the brunette's stomach.

Regina's hands gets tangled in blonde hair as the kiss grow more heated.

"Wait." Regina suddenly says. She gets off Emma's lap and stands on her bed as she takes off her shorts.

Emma gulps and does the same.

They stand on the bed facing each other, both clad in only a bra and panties.

Regina is the first to move. She lies back down on her bed, her hand on Emma's calf as she waits for the blonde to do the same.

Emma follows, straddling the brunette's hips.

"You're beautiful." She whispers.

"So are you." Regina says, her hand tangling in blonde locks to pull Emma closer.

Emma leans down and kisses Regina. Her tongue pushes through the brunette's lips and Regina welcomes it eagerly.

Regina moans into the kiss. "Touch me."

Emma slides her hand over the brunette's stomach.

Regina breaks the kiss and looks into a darker shade of green eyes. "No, touch me." She repeats.

"Are you sure? We don't have to..."

"Emma, please?" Regina practically pleads, pulling the blonde closer.

Emma closes the gap and once again kisses Regina.

Her hand rests on the brunette's hip. Regina squirms under the touch, wanting more.

Emma smirks as she moves her hand an inch lower.

Regina continues to kiss Emma, her hips thrusting up, trying to get more friction.

Emma keeps their lips locked and her eyes tightly shut as she moves her hand to Regina's inner thigh.

A soft moan falls past Regina's lips at the touch. She keeps her arms tightly around the blonde's neck, keeping her close.

Emma takes a deep breath as her hand cups Regina's core, causing Regina to buck into the touch.

"Oh!"

"Is that okay?" Emma asks.

"Yes, more."

Her hand slides under Regina's panties and repeats its motion.

Regina moans louder and buries her face in Emma's neck.

"Stop me if it's getting too much, okay?"

"Emma, it's okay, I'm okay... just, don't stop now."

"Okay." The blonde whispers, flicking her thumb over Regina's bundle of nerves.

Regina starts sucking on Emma's neck to keep herself from moaning too loud.

She moves her hand between herself and Emma, sliding it down to Emma's core, mirroring what the blonde was doing.

"Regina." Falls from suddenly dry lips. "Oh my god."

They pause, both revelling in the closeness they were experiencing.

Their breathing already heavy.

Emma starts moving her hips into Regina's hand, craving the friction.

She lifts her head, suddenly wanting to look into dark orbs.

Her breath hitches at the lust and love she sees in them.

"I love you." She says, her hand cupping Regina's core once again.

"I love you, too." Regina replies in a breathy whisper, her thumb now stimulating the blonde's bundle of nerves.

Soon they get into a steady rhythm as their hands continues their stimulation.

"Kiss me?" Emma says, feeling a amazingly tense sensation building in her stomach.

Regina claims pink lips in a passionate kiss, her hand moving faster as the kiss deepens.

Emma's hips buck and her lips part in a silent scream as her very first orgasm hits, her hand moving faster against Regina.

Regina can't take her eyes off the blonde's face, the blonde's pleasure pulling her over the edge as well.

A husky 'Emma' falls past kiss swollen lips.

Both breathes heavily, their hands slowing as they ride out their orgasms.

After a few seconds, Regina removes her hand and pulls the blonde on top of her, not minding the weight. She wraps her arms around Emma.

A smile slowly etches its way onto her face once her orgasm passes.

"Wow." She says, still high on the euphoric feeling. "Em?"

"..."

Regina begins to panic when Emma doesn't answer, thinking the blonde might be regretting what they just did.

"Emma?" She asks again.

"I love you." Reaches her ears softly.

Emma lifts her head to look at Regina, a blush on her cheeks.

"I love you." She repeats, looking at the brunette shyly.

Regina's eyes flutter close in relief.

"I love you, too, idiot!" She says with an adoring smile.

"Did you..."

"It was amazing." Regina says, pulling the blonde down again. "You were amazing. I love you."

Emma chuckles. "Maybe stop calling me idiot?"

"You're my idiot."

"Yours."

They lay in each others embrace, both feeling closer than they ever had before.

...

**Epilogue to follow. **

**Follow me on Twitter: Lauren_Parrilla so we can talk more! I promise I'm more interactive there than I am on here. Mwah! **


	26. Chapter 26

After the magical time they've spent together, Emma and Regina felt closer than ever before.

They laid in Regina's bed for ten serene moments before jumping up when they heard Regina's front door being opened.

They quickly got dressed, before Emma turned to Regina and asked, "How do I look?"

Regina looked up as she zipped her pants. "Beautiful." She said with a radiant smile.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so do you, but... does it look like, you know..."

Regina's brow furrowed. "Hmm?"

"Like I had sex?" Emma whispered.

Regina pursed her lips to stop a chuckle from escaping. She walked over to Emma and tried to tame the blonde's hair.

"Crap, your father is going to kill me."

"Emma..."

"He's going to forbid me from ever seeing you again."

"Em..."

"Then your mother is going to kill me..."

"Emma!" She said, cupping the blonde's cheeks. "Stop freaking out." She places a chaste kiss on Emma's lips. "Okay?"

"Okay." Emma stole a few more kisses from the brunette's lips before heading to the bathroom.

She came out, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. "You should probably put on a shirt, babe." She said when she saw that Regina was still in only her bra and shorts.

"Right!" Regina rummaged around in her dresser and took out the shirt that Emma got her in New York.

Emma looked at the brunette. How did she get so lucky? Regina was beyond beautiful, inside and out.

"What?" Regina asked when she looked up to find the blonde staring at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Regina replied easily.

Their gazes were soft and full of love as they looked into each other's eyes.

Just then Regina's mother appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, girls. I'm taking you out for lunch, be down in 10."

"Okay, mother."

"Okay, Mrs Mills."

They replied in unison, both sporting a blush.

Cora raised a brow before making her exit, again.

"See? She didn't notice anything. We're still Emma and Regina. Nothing has changed."

"Except everything has... in a good, no, great way!"

...

[**A few months later]**

Regina was sitting in the library, finishing an assignment when Emma burst through the doors.

Regina groaned. They had just been allowed into the library again, and judging by the look on Emma's face, they were going to get banned, again.

"Regina!"

Despite the trouble she knew Emma was going to get her in, Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when Emma's eyes caught hers.

"I love you." Slipped past her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too."

The brunette raised a brow, causing Emma to lean over and place a kiss on her lips. "I love you." Emma repeated, lips curling up into a sheepish smile.

"To what do I owe this interruption?" She teased the blonde.

Emma nervously bit down on her lip, causing Regina to sit up straighter.

"What happened?"

Emma took an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Regina.

"Is this...?"

"It arrived this morning."

"Did you open it?"

"No, of course not. I want you to open it, like I did yours."

Regina nodded and looked at the letter in her hands. She started to open it, Emma looking on nervously.

"Whatever happens, it's okay." Regina reassured her.

Emma took a deep breath as Regina took the letter out. The brunette unfolded the paper and began to read over it.

She kept reading over the first two sentences.

Emma could not decipher anything as Regina's facial expressions remained stoic.

"Regina?"

Regina stood up and looked at Emma. She walked around the desk and pulled the blonde in for a hug.

Emma's mood dropped and immediate tears spilled over her cheeks. She held onto Regina tightly.

"I hope those are tears of joy." Regina said nonchalantly. "Because you got in! We're going to the same college!" She yelled, forgetting where they were.

Emma pulled away. "Wh- I... what? I got in?"

Regina nodded.

Emma grabbed the letter and read the first line. "Oh my god, I got in!"

She started doing a victory dance, Regina joining her.

The librarian rolled her eyes at the adorable two. She was so tired of Emma Swan and Regina Mills always interrupting the peace and quiet in her library. A small smile played on her lips as she watched the two dance. She allowed them their moment, shaking her head and then continued with what she was doing.

...

**[3 Years Later: College]**

Emma was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling when a red head came bursting through her door.

"Damn it, Zelena! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Zelena grinned and jumped onto Emma's bed.

"Sorry." She said, placing a kiss on Emma's cheek. "You should be used to it by now, though. We've been room mates for how long now?"

"Too long." Emma said, wiping the kiss from her cheek.

Zelena chuckled and straddled the blonde's hips, placing repeated kisses on the blonde's cheeks.

"Ew! Zelena, get off! I swear to the Gods above I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what?" Zelena asked, holding Emma's hands above her head.

"Zelena stop assaulting my girlfriend." Came a voice from the doorway.

_Zelena ended up at the same college as Emma and Regina, and when Emma introduced her to the brunette, Zelena was immediately enthralled by Emma's girlfriend. The two became close very quickly. Emma always found it so fascinating to watch the two interact, because Zelena was so loud and outgoing, where Regina was much more refined._

"Gina!" Zelena screamed and jumped off the bed to hug the brunette.

Emma was happy for a second until see saw the tired look on her girlfriend's face.

"Zelena what's up with you today?" Regina asked the redhead. "You're stranger than usual."

"I'm so happy." She said, still hugging Regina.

"And we're suffering because of your happiness?" Regina mumbled.

"Yes, because I love you guys and you're my best friends."

Emma shook her head in amusement.

Regina finally hugged Zelena back, "We love you, too." She said, squeezing the redhead tightly. "Weirdo."

"I heard that."

"I wanted you to."

Zelena let go of Regina and looked between the blonde and brunette.

"I asked Marian out on a date... and she said yes. And oh my God, I have to get ready." She walked into the bathroom, mumbling about how Marian was gonna cancel on her.

Regina let out a loud sigh and looked at Emma.

Emma scooted back onto her bed and opened her arms.

Regina gave the blonde a tired smile and kicked her shoes off before crawling into Emma's embrace.

"Hmm. I love this."

"Long day?"

_Regina has been cast as the lead in their college's annual end of year musical. This was where students got their big break, and Regina worked hard to impress whoever would be attending._

"The longest." Regina said, trying to snuggle closer to the blonde. "Did you and Neal finish your project? He's been stealing all my Emma time."

_Neal was in one of Emma's classes and the two hit it off immediately, becoming close friends within a span of a day._

Emma chuckled, nuzzling her nose into Regina's hair. "Yeah, all done. I'm all yours." Emma held her tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina whispered and leaned up to place a kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma kissed her back immediately, always welcoming Regina's lips to her own.

After the lingering kiss, Regina snaked her arms around Emma's torso, holding her tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

...

[**3 years after college]**

Emma was standing on a podium, along with the rest of the USA female hockey team. They had just won the Olympic gold medal for their country and was singing their anthem with pride.

A red head sneaked up behind Emma and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"You did it, babes!"

Emma turned around and hugged the figure. "No, we did it."

"I LOVE YOU BITCHES!" Ruby yelled, joining in on the hug, Mulan soon after.

When the photos were taken, Emma wasted no time getting out of her tracksuit and into her skinny jeans and white tank top, along with her red leather jacket.

She took the scrunchy out of her hair and looked into the mirror. "That would have to do."

Mulan burst into the locker. "Come on! We're going to be late." She dragged Emma out of the room and they both ran towards the parking lot.

The red head, Zelena, already had the car in idle and wasted no time when Emma and Mulan got in.

"Where's Ruby?"

"Right here!" Ruby yelled and got in the back with Mulan. "Let's move!"

They drove through the streets of London, the radio playing loudly.

*Next up, a 25 year old who has taken the music world by storm. Nominated for three grammys, Regina Mills with ..."

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

"Shhh!" Emma hushed, a proud smile on her face as they listened to Regina's new song on the radio.

They stopped at the O2 Arena and rushed out of the car. Screaming girls could be heard everywhere and Emma's heart began beating faster.

"Oh my God! It's Emma Swan! Can I get a picture?"

"Sure." Emma said with a smile, taking the phone from the girl to take the selfie herself.

"Thank you so much. Oh my god, I can't believe I just met half of my OTP and I'm seeing the other half in less than 15 minutes. Is this real life?"

Emma chuckled, quite used to this reaction. Her girlfriend was a famous singer, adored by many across the world and she was a famous hockey player.

"Speaking of half of your OTP, I have to go meet the other half before she goes on stage."

"You two are so cute together. Meant to be. I love you both." She screamed after Emma, causing the blonde to turn around and give a subtle wave.

The girl looked at the photo on her phone with a goofy grin on her face, Emma shook her head and continued making her way backstage.

She bursts into Regina's dressing room, out of breath.

Regina saw blonde curls in the mirror and was out of her seat in a millisecond. "You made it!" She said, hugging the blonde tightly.

"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?"

Regina nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, no crying." Emma said, caressing the brunette's cheeks.

"It's happy tears, Em." Regina said with a playful eye roll. "You won a gold medal."

"I did." Emma said, voice filled with pride.

"I'm about to do my first concert."

"You are." Emma said, sounding even more proud. "And you're nominated for three grammys."

"I am. Oh my god. I don't think that has sunk in yet."

Emma chuckled and kissed the brunette's cheek. "And you have me."

Regina's eyes softened as she pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss. "And I have you." She whispered against Emma's lips.

"Five minutes!" Someone said as they knocked on the door.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

A few more kisses were shared before they walked out of the room, hands intertwined as Emma walked Regina to the stage to do her first concert.

...

**[ a few years later ] **

Emma chuckled as she read her twitter feed.

"Regina, when was the last time you were on twitter?"

"I don't know, love, it's kind of difficult with this little one." She said, looking at the little bundle of joy lying in her arms.

Emma looked at their son, Henry David, love shining in her eyes. "I am so lucky." She said, kissing the boy's cheek and then Regina's.

Regina smiled and took hold of Emma's hand, momentarily distracted by the ring on Emma's finger. "So am I, Miss Swan-Mills."

She watched as Henry began to wake up, giggling up at his blonde mom.

"Come here." Emma said, tugging on Regina's hand.

Regina sat up and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "He's adorable."

"He is. One would say he was made up of our genes only. My eyes, nose, chin, and your dark hair, facial structure and probably your smarts too."

_They had asked their good friend, Neal, for his help and he was more than happy to do this for them._

Henry was spoiled rotten by both sets of his grandparents, all their friends, and his moms. He was so loved.

Emma picked him up and asked Regina to grab her phone on the dresser.

"Let's give the fans what they want. They trended, Swan-Mills Family Selfie."

Regina chuckled. She loved her fans dearly, they were like family to her.

"Turn him around, dear." She instructed Emma.

Emma did as she was told and smiled when Regina's hand circled her waist, the brunette's head resting on her shoulder.

When the picture was taken, both agreed to post it.

{Hello, loves! Long time no tweet. To make up for it, here's a #SwanMillsFamilySelfie 3 Love you all! Mwah!} Regina tweeted.

"You just killed both our fandoms."

"They'll thank us later."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Kiss me?"

"With pleasure." Regina said and leaned in to place a loving kiss on waiting lips. The lingering kiss was interrupted by Henry giggling.

"You're not even a teen yet and you're already interrupting the good stuff."

"Emma Swan!"

"Mills. Emma Swan-Mills." She said with a cheeky grin.

**And they all lived happily ever after**.

...

**AN: And so it has come to an end. Thanks so much to everyone who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. My very first fic. Wow. I never expected it to get a single review, but you guys have been so lovely! I didn't even intend for it to go past ten chapters, but you guys managed to twist my arm, too :P**

**I apologise for it being so hasty, I just didn't want to leave it unfinished. I lost my muse and did the best I could. **

**If there's anything you would have liked to see happen in this fic, you can find me on Twitter ( LaurenParrilla), and let me know and I might write a one shot of some sorts for you. Also, send me prompts! **

**MWAH!**


End file.
